


Stranger Danger 2

by Sophia96



Series: Stalkers and other creeps... [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Mentions of incest, Obsession, Past Child Abuse, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Protectiveness, Slight torture... nothing visual though..., Stalking, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Tommy has been locked away after what he did to Yuuri. But how will the skaters react, when a new danger is slowly creeping in on Yuuri?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whop, whop! It's here! XD
> 
> So many of you have asked for this, and here it is... XD
> 
> I hope you'll like this first chapter! :D

Yuuri’s world had been forever changed.

He knew now, that there were things lurking in the dark. Having a stalker had been something that had the biggest impact on how Yuuri now saw the world. As a place of dangers… 

When it was Tommy, at least he had a face to associate his fears with… But now…

Being afraid of something unknown was worse than spending four days in the dark… He would know…

It had been six months since he got that text in the hotel. But this time, he couldn’t let his guard down. Last time he did, it didn’t end well for anyone…

 

He wasn’t alone though. Victor also had a hard time processing things as well… He had hired bodyguards for both of them, permanently. And he would not let Yuuri go anywhere by himself, not that Yuuri really wanted to. 

Yuuri felt scared ALL THE TIME. He kept twitching every time a stranger approached him, and he had to change his phone number three times due to unknown numbers that had called him. He couldn’t be home alone for a long period of time. 

And not to mention his fear of the dark… If he couldn’t see anything, he immediately felt like he was back in that room. With Tommy lurking in the shadows. 

 

To sum it up it hadn’t been easy. But Yuuri and Victor still tried to make the most out of the shitty situation.

They had been planning their wedding and were about to get married tomorrow.

All of this did nothing to decrease their stress-levels. 

Last time they had a big event, Yuuri got kidnapped. And both Yuuri and Victor would do anything within their powers, to make sure that nothing like that would ever happen again.

Their wedding was in a beautiful mansion in Hasetsu, Japan. 

And they had spent the past two days in complete paranoia. 

They had installed security cameras in every single room. They had security guards at every entrance to the house. Victor and Yuuri had even gotten themselves assault alarms.

Since they had to stay in separate rooms for the night, because of everyone’s insistent on following the wedding traditions. Yuuri had both Phichit and Yuri stay in his room, while Victor had Chris and Georgi. 

Neither Yuuri nor Victor had gotten a lot of sleep that night, both of them, worrying about the other. 

Yuuri was horrified by the idea that his new stalker would somehow hurt Victor to get to him, and that idea sent his mind into dark places every time he worried. 

Victor was scared that the next time someone came for Yuuri, it would be for good. And that was something he couldn’t handle. 

 

The ceremony went well. Nobody got taken or hurt. And they were now happily married.

Now they only had to live through the embarrassment that was the reception.

 

“I want to hold a speech for my best friend Yuuri!” Phichit said while loudly smacking his spoon against a very expensive glass.

Everybody cheered.

“As best man. There are a lot of things I know about Yuuri that I think that you, as his husband now should know…” Phichit declared.

“Oh god…” Yuuri groaned and put his face in his hands. 

Victor patted Yuuri’s back in silent support, while turning his attention to the Thai man who held precious information about his husband. 

“Once upon a time. Yuuri was very drunk… This was like a week after we moved to Detroit, and we all know how Yuuri handles his liquor…”

Everyone laughed and Chris shouted out a ‘whoop whoop’. Earning a glare from his own boyfriend.

“Anyway… So we were walking home from this bar... And Yuuri was basically climbing on me during that point. I doubt that even he remembers this… But then, he suddenly turned to me. Magically the most confident person in the world… and he asked me if I wanted to have sex with him that night…”

An ‘ooh’ rang out through the room. 

Victor didn’t like the idea, but he kept up a polite smile.

“And who was I to refuse that offer?” Phichit asked, winking to Victor, his smile now looked incredibly strained. 

“Anyway… We got back to our apartment and we stumbled into his room, and as soon as the light turned on, I was assaulted by that man’s face.” He said and pointed dramatically to Victor.

Victor laughed at that. And so did everybody else. 

Except Yuuri, his face had turned into a deep shade of red.

“And I was like… ‘Yuuri, what is Victor Nikiforov doing all over your walls?’ And you know what he said to me?”

“What?” Georgi called out.

“He said ‘I love him’…” Phichit drawled.

Everyone let out a synchronized ‘Aww…’

“Isn’t that the most adorable thing you’ve ever heard?” Phichit cheered. "That even back then, Yuuri was so sure about his love for Victor, and he hadn’t even met the guy…”

Victor pressed a loving kiss to Yuuri’s temple. 

“So I would just like to propose a toast, to Yuuri and Victor! May your marriage last a lifetime! But also, if Victor ever treats you badly, remember that you have my number on speed-dial…” He finished it off by winking to Yuuri.

“To Yuuri and Victor!” He called, and everybody joined in. 

 

The rest of the night went by without incident. There was a moment when Yuuri’s dad had gotten one too many drinks, and wanted to dance with the skaters. But Yuuri’s mom had forced him up to their room for the night. So it had been solved efficiently.

The music finally died down, and the party was over.

And finally, Yuuri and Victor could enjoy their first night together as husbands… 

After hours of lovemaking, Yuuri finally collapsed on top of Victor.

“Today was amazing…” Yuuri declared with a content sigh.

“It truly was…” Victor agreed.

 

Yuuri was slowly drifting off to sleep when someone unexpectedly knocked on their door.

 

“Who is it?” Victor called.

“It’s me. Let me in…” Yuri growled from outside the door.

“Can it wait until tomorrow?” Victor whined.

“No, it can’t. Open up!” He snapped.

Victor groaned, and went up to grab one of the robes. He threw the other one to Yuuri, who quickly put it on.

Once they were both decent enough, Victor opened the door.

Yuri stepped in.

“Hey…” He said, looking almost apologetic. 

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked rubbing his eyes, trying to see Yuri’s blurry form as he wasn’t wearing any glasses. 

“Uhm… Look… I know you wanted this wedding private, because of everything that happened…” Yuri squirmed in his spot. “Well… It seems like some bastard couldn’t keep their phone in check… Your wedding had been released all over social media…”

“By who?” Victor asked angrily. It was Yuuri’s idea to keep the wedding private, which is why Victor was extra upset, that he couldn’t give that one simple request to his husband.

“Beats me, I’ve been checking with the usual suspects, but they’re all either in the clips or in the photos…”

Yuri took a deep breath before continuing… “But what concerns me the most, is the username of the uploader…”

“Uploader?” Yuuri asked with a frown.

“Yuuri-is-MINE-01”


	2. What hides in the dark...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor looks through the security footage. And Yuuri tells Victor about a conversation he had with Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter of Stranger Danger! :D
> 
> It took so long for me to come up with anything to write in this chapter, I have plans for the future, but it's going to have to be a slow start. Just So I have something to build up to.
> 
> But hopefully You'll like this chapter! :D

Yuuri and Victor had been spending hours in front of the security footage on their laptop without any luck. Everyone they saw were guests that they had invited personally. And no one carried a phone or other device that could be used to take pictures.

Yuuri was slowly starting to nod off. He leaned his head on Victor’s shoulder as he yawned.

Victor put his arm around his husband, pulling him close, as he himself rubbed his tired eyes, trying to find someone they didn’t recognize. 

He cursed the fact that they hadn’t installed more cameras in every room. Since the angles the uploaded pictures were taken in, wasn’t visible from the security footage.

Everyone had reported the footage and the user online. But the Internet rarely responds to those kinds of things. 

Victor blamed himself. How could he continue to be the worst husband ever? It was like the universe wanted to prove him unworthy of Yuuri’s love.

Speaking of Yuuri, he was now breathing evenly in Victor’s arms, soundly asleep. 

It was time to call it a night.

“Moya Lyubov…” Victor said, kissing Yuuri’s forehead. 

Yuuri stirred, and looked up to Victor under his glasses.

“It’s time to go to bed, my sleeping beauty…” Victor softly stated.

“Did you find him?” Yuuri asked, trying to wake himself up.

“We should have used more security cameras… And we definitely should have put up them at the doors. The security guards apparently held no track over the guests… We probably could’ve put a rock by the door and it would be just as useful.” Victor said bitterly.

“So… No luck?” Yuuri asked, looking at the ground. He felt guilty. Why couldn’t they ever catch a break? What did he do, to make every single creep on planet earth stalk him? He was just a figure skater from a small town. 

The chances that Victor would catch a stalker were like, a hundred times more possible. Yet, here Yuuri was, going onto his second, while Victor ended up marrying his. 

Okay, Yuuri hadn’t actually stalked Victor. He had just admired him from afar… He never actually wanted a relationship with the Russian, until Victor wanted one with him.

Anyway he was happy now. And he didn’t want someone to come in and destroy what he and Victor had. 

“Don’t do that…” Victor scolded gently.

“What?” Yuuri asked tiredly.

“Blame yourself. I can practically hear your mind from here, we’re married now, you know…” Victor said with a smile.

“I just can’t help but wonder if it’s something I do…” Yuuri said sadly.

“It’s not.” Victor said determinately.

“I mean… Victor… There’s… There’s something I haven’t really told you….” Yuuri said nervously. 

Victor closed the laptop and turned his full attention to his husband.

“Back when I was… You know… With… yeah… He uh… He told me something…” Yuuri fidgeted with one of the couch’s pillows.

Yuuri didn’t have to explain. The haunted look on his face, told Victor exactly what he was talking about.

Victor took Yuuri’s hand in his own and squeezed it supportively.

“He… He. He had been stalking me for a really long time…” Yuuri stammered. “Since I was four actually…”

Victor gasped. 

“I know... But he also told me that he…” Yuuri took a deep breath. “That he wasn’t the only one…”

“Who stalked you?” Victor questioned as he tensed.

“Apparently he fought of some of them, they were in the murders he confessed to…” Yuuri said sadly.

Victor felt his heart clench at the confessions. Tommy just got a thousands time more creepy.

“He told me that by taking me, he was protecting me…” Yuuri said, looking down.

Victor couldn’t bare seeing Yuuri with that look on his face.

“Yuuri, he was crazy…” Victor assured. “He was just trying to scare you…”

“But what if he was right?” Yuuri’s voice cracked as he spoke, “What if it is me?”

“You didn’t ask for any of this. This is not your fault. You can’t help that you’re the most beautiful human being in the world…” Victor said. And Yuuri blushed. 

“I’m not…” Yuuri protested quietly. 

“Are you implying that I have bad taste in men, or that I would settle for anything but the best?” Victor questioned as he moved closer to Yuuri.

“Victor, you know that’s not what I…”

Victor effectively shut Yuuri’s protest up with a kiss.

“Victor…” Yuuri breathed as their lips parted.

“Bedroom?” Victor questioned.

“Bedroom.” Yuuri confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what do you think? :D
> 
> Hopefully you liked it! :D
> 
>  
> 
> And thank you for reading! :D


	3. Wake me up inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate summaries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just about to go to sleep when inspiration struck me like a lightning... XD
> 
> Now, it's too late for me to go to sleep, since school starts in less than 2 hours...
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully this chapter turned out good at least. :D

Yuuri woke up to the dark.

Crap. He couldn’t stand the dark. Why the hell did Victor turn off the lights? He needed to turn them back on before he panicked.

Yuuri froze. 

Why couldn’t he move his arms?

He tugged on them again. They were stuck. He felt how the ropes pressed into his old scars as he desperately tried to pry them free.

Where was Victor? Was he okay?

He tried to call out for him, but no sound made it out. There was a big piece of duct tape stuck to his lips.

Yuuri’s breathing increased drastically.

This is not happening, this is not happening, this is NOT HAPPENING!

Yuuri screamed, nothing came out…

“Hush now, my Yuuri…” Yuuri knew that voice… No… FUCKING NO!

Suddenly he could hear footsteps walking against him. He felt the bed dip down as someone climbed up on it.

A hand brushed against his foot and continued to travel up toward his thigh.

Yuuri kicked and screamed for all he was worth when something heavy suddenly held down his legs, keeping him immobile. 

He tried his wrists again in a futile attempt to defend himself. But all he could do was just to lie there, struggling helplessly against his bonds.

The hands were now on his chest, stroking him gently.

The heaviness on his legs moved up so the weight was now straddling his hips.

He screamed again. Tears were streaming down his face.

He felt how thumbs wiped his tears away, as he tried to turn away from the touch.

Suddenly the hands gripped his chin harshly, keeping his head in place.

Yuuri felt warm breaths against his face, as the person leaned in closer to him.

He felt lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

“I told you I would come back for you…” Tommy whispered.

 

Yuuri screamed. But for some reason it sounded distant. He could feel himself move, but he wasn’t sure where. 

His screaming was now close as he realized just how much it was hurting his throat.

“Yuuri wake up! Come on baby, it’s just a dream. Yuuri come on, please!” Victor pleaded.

Where was he? Was he dreaming?

He felt something cold and hard collide with his body as he scrambled away from Tommy’s touch. 

He was still on top of him. The weight was still there.

“Yuuri, you’re going to hurt yourself. You’re safe!” Victor cried, he sounded closer this time.

Yuuri suddenly became aware that his eyes were closed. What? Why? Yuuri opened them, and light flooded his vision.

“Breathe, Yuuri. It was just a nightmare…” Victor assured. Yuuri finally saw his eyes, blue and worried.

Yuuri frantically looked around, seeing no signs of Tommy. He looked down, and found no signs of rope on his wrists. Well except from his healed scars.

He still felt Tommy’s hands over him, wait no. They were Victor’s.

Was it all just a dream?

“Just breathe…” Victor coached. Yuuri did his best to oblige.

A few moments later, Yuuri’s breathing had returned to normal, and that’s when the sadness struck him. 

“Shh it’s okay…” Victor said softly, pulling Yuuri against his chest as they sat together on the floor.

“He-he… He w-was h-here…” Yuuri sobbed against Victor’s T-shirt. 

“It was just a nightmare, Yuuri…” Victor said comfortingly, moving his hand in circles over Yuuri’s back.

“But he was o-on top of m-me, and I was s-so help… h-helpless and so… so s-scared…” Yuuri stammered.

“He is not getting you, Yuuri. I will protect you. You’re safe with me…” Victor promised.

And he kept on making those promises and listening to Yuuri’s nightmare, doing his best to comfort his husband.

He wished that he could be more for Yuuri. He wished that he could take his pain away. He wished a lot of things...

“Victor…?” Yuuri said after a moment.

“Yes, love?”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


	4. Only human...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor gets a visit by a police officer who brings them some bad news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So I felt inspiration for this story... :D
> 
> And hopefully it'll stay that way!! :D
> 
> YAY! Happy to be back with this! :D
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I need to test out the water before throwing myself back in... ;)

Yuuri sat and drank his tea in silence the next morning. 

The nightmare had been a particularly bad one, and Yuuri hadn’t been able to fall back asleep.

Victor was carefully walking around the apartment, pretending to be cleaning. As he was secretly sending worried glances to Yuuri whenever he could. 

“I’ve been thinking about something…” Yuuri finally broke the silence.

“What?” Victor asked gently. And walked over to Yuuri and sat down next to him. Yuuri grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

“Do you want to get a house in Japan?” Yuuri asked determinately before a blush spread across his cheeks and he diverted his gaze. “I was just thinking… that… I kind of miss being close to my family, and I really miss my favorite restaurants and understanding the language… And since we’ve been living here for over a year I thought that we could maybe shift between our home countries, like a year in Japan and a year in Russia… That could be fun… It’s okay if you don’t want to… I mean it’s stupid…” He kept rambling.

“Yuuri…” Victor said gently as he cupped Yuuri’s cheek. “I would love to move to Japan with you.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked hopefully as he looked back into Victor’s eyes.

“Of course… Wherever you want to go, I want to follow…” Victor declared.

Yuuri smiled softly and pressed his lips to Victor’s. 

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hips and hoisted him up in his lap. As they delivered soft kisses to one another.

Loud banging on the door, made both of them flinch out of their romantic moment. 

Yuuri immediately grabbed for Victor’s hand as the both glanced at the time. 

No one they knew would surely be awake and visiting at 7.00am?

“Wait here?” Victor asked, but Yuuri shook his head, refusing to let go of Victor’s hand.

So they walked to the door together. Victor looked through the peephole. Then to Yuuri, before he opened the door and revealed a police officer.

“Good morning Mr. and Mr. Nikiforov, may I come in?” He asked politely. He seemed young, almost too young to be a police officer. But Victor stepped aside to let him in. He also let go of Yuuri’s hand to wrap his arm around his husband’s waist.  
“You might want to sit down for this…” The police officer elaborated. 

Yuuri felt his heart beat faster. He had a bad feeling about this…

They walked to the couch and sat down.

“I’m sorry to inform you that the man who stalked you, Tommy Johnson, escaped from his prison cell in Japan last night…” He said apologetically.

Yuuri would have sworn, that his pounding heart just stopped.

“What?” He squeaked out.

“He was being transferred after starting a fight with another inmate, and he ended up knocking the guards down and escaping. They are still trying to clear up all the details. But we are fairly certain that he might be coming after you. That’s why we’re here to offer you and your husband extra protection.” The officer explained.

Victor looked at his husband with a worried frown.

“Whatever you can offer will be great.” Victor said as he looked back to the police. “But may I just ask you of the simple request that you will shoot him at first sight?”

The police officer smiled sympathetically. “I’m sorry, but that’s not how we do things… First we need to make sure that…”

“Do you know what he did?” Victor asked challengingly.

“Yes. I know what he did…” He said with a frown. “And we will do whatever we can, to make sure that nothing like that happens again.” 

“What happened to Yuuri will NEVER happen again.” Victor declared. “And I demand immunity to any future crimes that I might commit if I ever lay my eyes on that bastard. Because in difference from you. I wouldn’t hesitate to pull the trigger.”

“Victor….” Yuuri scolded, he couldn’t let his husband talk to a police officer like that. 

“Sorry…” Victor said unapologetically.

“It’s okay.” The officer assured. “And we’ll make sure that it won’t have to come to that point…”

Victor glared at him. “Of course. After all, you’re the professionals, right?”

The officer swallowed audibly under Victor’s hard glare. 

“Anyway… We’ll have a patrol car right out on the street in front of your apartment at all times. Here’s my personal number, and you can call anytime. I wouldn’t worry so much if I were you. I doubt that Mr. Johnson would even get out of Japan... We will probably arrest him before he even comes close to either of you…” He said confidently as he stood up.

“Have a nice day you two…” He said as he nodded with his hat. Before he carefully walked out of their apartment.

As soon as he was out the door, Victor turned to Yuuri. 

“Are you okay?”

Yuuri shook his head but said nothing. A silent tear escaped his eye, and Victor gently wiped it away.

“I’m so sorry…” Victor said softly.

Yuuri nodded as his tears increased. And Victor pulled him into his arms and held him safely.

Yuuri couldn’t believe just how much of a bother he was. He now had two stalkers coming for him. Was he walking around with some sort of target on his back? That just screamed for people to come after him?

“It’s not you, my love…” Victor promised as he kissed Yuuri’s temple lovingly. “Some people are just evil…”

“I have two stalkers, Victor… And apparently I’ve had many more… Don’t you think there is something wrong with that?” Yuuri questioned as he cried.

“Don’t take Tommy’s word for it…” Victor said gently. “He lied about so many things… He is a psychopath, and he wanted you scared. Don’t let him succeed…”

“Don’t you think I’m trying?” Yuuri asked angrily. It was directed more to himself than to Victor. “Do you think I want to live like this, with this fear?” 

Victor didn’t say anything. He just kept moving his hands in gentle circles on Yuuri’s back. 

“I hate this. I hate him, for turning me into this wreck…” Yuuri sniffled.

“You’re not a wreck.” Victor assured. “You’re only human.”

Yuuri snuggled deeper into Victor’s embrace. And they stayed like that for a long time. 

“Thank you for not giving up on me…” Yuuri finally said.

“Never.” Victor declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE'S BACK! 
> 
> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN.... XD
> 
> #Drama
> 
> I hope you liked this! :D
> 
> Now there are two stalkers... really adding the 2 in stranger danger 2.... XD
> 
> HAHA I've got "late night humor"... Ignore me... XD
> 
> Anyway... Thank you so much for reading! :D


	5. No good deed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor have to deal with the fact that Tommy is once again back in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this took me all night to write... XD
> 
> I hope you'll like it! :D

Yuuri eventually had to pull away from Victor. If he had a choice, he would stay in his lover’s arms for the rest of eternity, but Makkachin still needed his morning walk…

Yuuri began to stand up when Victor grabbed his hand and tugged him back down.

“What?” Yuuri asked as he raised his eyebrows.

“I just… I don’t want you to go outside… Not with Tommy on the loose…” Victor said as he blushed. 

“Oh…” Yuuri said as he thought about Victor’s word for a moment.

“But he escaped from the prison in Japan, last night… And it’s like a 12-hour flight… Not to mention that he probably wouldn’t be able to get on a plane, as he’s an escaped felon and all… So there’s no way for him to be here… yet…” Yuuri said thoughtfully.

“Still… I’m not willing to risk it…” Victor declared. “And what about the other one? The one who sent you those texts, and snuck into our wedding? What if Tommy escaping is some kind of trigger for him?”

Yuuri didn’t even think about that. “How would he know?”

“I don’t know… Doesn’t criminals have like a secret network or something? Where they tell each other everything that the other criminals are up to…” Victor asked suspiciously.

“Victor…” Yuuri asked shocked. “Do you think there’s a underground society for criminals with the rules of a cartoon?”

“How would I know? I’m not a criminal….” Victor defended.

Yuuri looked at Victor a moment before smiling fondly.

“You’re pretty…” Yuuri said as he patted Victor’s head lovingly.

“Yuuri…” Victor drawled, as he grabbed and kissed Yuuri’s patting hand. “I just…” He paused and gazed into Yuuri’s big brown eyes. “I’m scared…”

Yuuri’s heart clenched at the words and he swallowed audibly. “I know…”

“I don’t think you do…” Victor declared. “I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. And somehow, it feels like the world is doing everything it can to take you away from me… and… And I just… I don’t know how to live without you.”

Victor’s tone held so much emotion, that Yuuri didn’t even know how to approach it.

“Victor…” Yuuri started. He knew that what he was about to say would break his husband’s heart, but it was something that Victor really needed to hear. “If something does happen to me, which is actually a real possibility right now… I want you to live on… I want you to find happiness again… Hopefully with someone who brings less drama to your life, and won’t give you a heart attack by the time you’re thirty…” Yuuri joked weakly. “Point is… You can live without me. You have done it before and you’ve been magical…”

“Who says I want to?” Victor snapped. “The way I lived before you… It was so empty. On my worst days, I felt like nothing more than a pathetic figure skater. You are my reason to live. You made me feel like a human is supposed to. You are the sun that led me through the darkness. And I just… I don’t want a life where you’re not in it.” 

Yuuri didn’t even realize that he was crying until Victor brushed away a tear from his cheek.

“I love you more than you will ever know.” Victor declared.

“Victor… I’m so sorry to put you through all of this. I wish things could be different…” Yuuri sniffled.

“Please don’t apologize… You can’t control the world. And besides, you’re worth it… So if I do have a heart attack by the time I’m thirty, you still would have given me the best three years of my life…” He smiled as his blue eyes sparkled with everlasting love.

Makkachin barked. Finally having enough of his humans postponing his morning walk.

“Let’s just walk him together then…” Yuuri suggested. And Victor nodded in agreement.

……………………

Later that day, on the local evening news… The reporters announced Tommy’s escape from the prison in Japan. They showed his mug shot and warned that he might be heading for St. Petersburg. Thankfully they didn’t mention Yuuri. They just profiled Tommy as a dangerous killer on the loose, that should be reported to the authorities at sight.

Yuuri felt how he started shivering when he saw the image of Tommy on the TV. Victor was in the bathroom, and Yuuri suddenly felt very alone and unprotected. He knew Victor would be back soon. But that didn’t help the panic that surged through him.

Loud knocking on the door sent Yuuri to his feet. He stared at the door with no intentions of opening it. 

“It’s officer Benny Smith from earlier, I’m here to check up on you…” A man called from outside.

Yuuri’s paranoia instantly kicked in.

It could be a trick. What if Tommy was faking his voice? What if he held a gun to the police officer’s head? Waiting for Yuuri to open the door and take him.

Yuuri couldn’t let that happen. He carefully took a step back as Victor emerged.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked worriedly as he took in Yuuri’s pale face and glanced between him and the knocking door. “What’s wrong?”

“It could be Tommy…” Yuuri said fearfully.

Victor steeled himself as he went to the kitchen to grab the largest knife in his line of sight. Before striding to the front door. He looked into the peephole before slowly opening the door.

“Can I help you?” Victor asked the officer in annoyance.

“Sorry to bother you, I’m just here to make sure that everything’s in order. And to inform you that we sent out Tommy Johnson’s profile through the local news this evening, so hopefully someone will recognize him if he gets here.” He smiled proudly.

Victor was over this.

“Thank you.” He said, before closing the door in the officer’s face and locking it. He then turned all of his attention back to his shivering husband.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked as he put down the knife on a nearby table and strode over to Yuuri.

“Yeah… I just saw... him…” Yuuri gestured to the TV. “And then the door… And I thought…”

Victor didn’t need to hear the rest. Instead, he just pulled Yuuri in for a hug.

Yuuri finally felt safe again, in the arms of his husband. Victor’s presence always had a calming effect on him. And a few minutes later, Yuuri’s heart rate had returned to normal. 

“Let’s watch a movie…” Victor whispered soothingly. Which basically meant, let’s watch something Russian so you can fall asleep in my arms.

Yuuri wasn’t opposed to the idea at all. It had been a long day, especially since the nightmare had kept him up for most of the night. And if he knew himself as well as he thought he did. This night wouldn’t be much better…

“Can we watch that movie about the cats and the chimney?” Yuuri had no idea about the actual plot or the movie’s name. It was just a really calm black and white film with a beautiful soundtrack. 

Luckily, Victor knew exactly which movie Yuuri was talking about... “Of course, love.”

It didn’t take long for Yuuri to start drift off, as he was slowly lulled to sleep by the soft music of the movie, and the sound of Victor’s heartbeat. 

That’ also why he felt incredibly grumpy as his phone started vibrating on the table.

“It’s Mari…” Victor explained softly as he carded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri groaned in annoyance as he saw his sister’s face on his phone. “Shouldn’t she be asleep by now?” Yuuri questioned tiredly, as he quickly calculated that it was almost 3am, in Japan.

He lazily slid his index finger across his phone screen to answer and pressed ‘speaker’.

“Why are you calling me so late?” Yuuri asked his sister as he yawned. 

“I missed you, Yuuri.” A very familiar male voice spoke instead and Yuuri was suddenly wide-awake, as he sat up quicker than humanly possible.

“Tommy?” Yuuri gasped.

“Yes, my love?” Tommy purred.

Victor suddenly grabbed the phone. He turned of the speaker function and pressed it against his ear.

“You’re not allowed to talk to him.” Victor snarled angrily.

“Victor… Of course you’d be there…” Tommy sighed in annoyance.

“I will always be here.” Victor declared venomously.

Tommy chuckled. “Well… Unless you don’t want me to slaughter Yuuri’s entire family tonight, I suggest you give the phone to him…”

Victor felt his veins freeze over.

Fuck.

“Now. Victor.” Tommy growled.

Victor closed his eyes and reluctantly handed the phone over to Yuuri.

“Where is my sister?” Yuuri cried into the phone.

“Aww… Yuuri… Don’t worry about her. She’s fine. She was just silly enough to forget her phone in the kitchen.” Tommy chuckled. “Your family is so nice, but not especially observant…”

“Please don’t hurt them…” Yuuri pleaded.

“I wouldn’t do anything to make you sad, my darling…” Tommy pouted. “But I do need you to come to me… I think that I will have some difficulties traveling… It’s not easy to be on the run you know…”

“I can’t… I’m… I’m under surveillance…” Yuuri said nervously.

“Well, well, well… Isn’t this a true Romeo and Juliet love story? Or maybe Romeo and Romeo…” Tommy laughed.

Yuuri anxiously fidgeted with the blanket in his lap.

“Hmm… I suppose I can walk to Russia, if it means being with you…” Tommy suggested.

Yuuri had to swallow a sob that was about to escape. 

Victor held Yuuri in his embrace as he tried to comfort him by rubbing circles on his back. 

“Please don’t…” Yuuri said quietly as a tear fell from his eye. Victor quickly brushed it away.

“Yuuri… You hurt me with your words…” Tommy said dangerously.

“Sorry…” Yuuri quickly apologized. He didn’t know what to do. Tommy was with his family. He couldn’t risk making that psychopath angry around them.

“It’s okay. I forgive you.” Tommy said lowly. “And we will be together.” He promised.

Yuuri suddenly felt his phone vibrating against his ear repeatedly. Someone was spamming him with text messages.

“What the hell is that?” Tommy questioned angrily.

Yuuri looked at his phone and saw an unknown number telling him to hang up the phone, and that he was supposed to be together with him, not Tommy. 

Great. His other stalker… Two stalkers at once… Why couldn’t he ever catch a break?

“Yuuri.” Tommy growled warningly.

“Nothing…” Yuuri said shakily.

“Are you lying to me?” Tommy snarled. 

Yuuri panicked and his breathing sped up. He couldn’t lose his family. He couldn’t let Tommy hurt them because of his idiocy of attracting creeps.

Victor gently took the phone away from Yuuri and looked angrily at it before speaking to Tommy once again.

“Yuuri is having a panic attack right now, because you and your people won’t ever leave him alone.” Victor snarled. While gently trying to calm down his husband

“My people?” Tommy asked in confusion.

“Stalkers.” Victor snapped.

“Yuuri has another stalker? Who?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure that the two of you would get along just fine.” Victor snidely replied. 

“Victor… Please don’t make him mad…” Yuuri pleaded between gasps.

“I’ll take care of the stalker.” Tommy declared. “Just like I always do…”

Victor barely registered what Tommy said. 

“What?”

“I’ll take care of him.” Tommy repeated. “Then... I’ll take care of you…”

Tommy chuckled wickedly.

“And Yuuri will be mine, forever…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama is growing... XD
> 
> I'm actually LOL:ing a little bit as I write certain things... XD
> 
> But yeah... The two stalkers are now aware of one another, and they're both posessive as hell.... XD
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! :D
> 
> And thank you so much for reading! <3


	6. I'm falling to pieces...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... 
> 
> This is my fourth story I'm updating today... 
> 
> This is my apology for being so absent for the past couple of days. 
> 
> Hopefully you'll like this chapter! :D

“Yuuri will never be yours.” Victor declared.

“Silly Victor… Yuuri has been promised to me since he was born. You are just a… What’s it called? An obstacle for us to be together… He’ll get over you eventually…” Tommy explained.

“Before or after you kill him by neglect of care?” Victor snarled. He knew he was on dangerous grounds. And even mentioning Yuuri’s possible death, left a sour feeling in his gut.

“He was fine with me…” Tommy protested.

“He was suffering from both dehydration, malnutrition and infection by the time I got him back…” Victor hissed.

Tommy stayed quiet for a few seconds. As if he was considering Victor’s words.

“I’ll do better next time.” Tommy promised.

“There won’t be a next time!” Victor said dangerously.

“How are you going to stop me if you’re dead, Victor?” Tommy questioned

Yuuri heard ‘dead’ and ‘Victor’ in the same sentence and was abruptly thrown back into the reality of the situation. Tommy wanted to, and could, kill every single person Yuuri had ever loved. And that scared him enough to grab the phone back from Victor.

“If you touch Victor, I’ll kill you!” Yuuri shouted. Earning a shocked glance from Victor and silence from the phone.

Before Tommy started laughing.

“Oh, Yuuri… I’ll like to see you try…” Tommy said in between laughs.

Yuuri suddenly got very annoyed and quickly came up with a plan of action. “If Victor dies, I’ll kill myself.” He promised.

Victor gasped and Yuuri held up his hand to stop him from making a protest.

Tommy wasn’t even breathing. “You wouldn’t…?” He said finally.

“You don’t want to test me…” Yuuri said vehemently.

“Yuuri… It’s not nice to threaten your soulmate…” Tommy sing-songed.

“Then stop threatening mine.” Yuuri snarled.

There was a beat of silence.

“Fuck!” Tommy swore. “Did you send the fucking cops on me?”

Yuuri felt his heart stop. No, no, no, no… Tommy could not be mad at him. Tommy made bad decisions when he got mad. Decisions that effected Yuuri, one way or another. Was this the moment when he was going to listen to his entire family being killed? While helplessly sitting across the world from them, unable to do anything to defend they people he loved?

“No…. Please don’t hurt them!” Yuuri cried.

Tommy was silent for a long time. “Someone is listening in on this call… Is your stalker a fucking cyber-nerd?” Tommy questioned angrily.

“I don’t know…” Yuuri sniffled helplessly. 

“Fuck.”

Yuuri held his breath and he felt Victor’s hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him.

“I’ll call you back.” Tommy said before the line went dead.

Yuuri’s breathing sped up.

“He hung up… Victor what do I do? What if he hurts them?” Yuuri cried out clutching his phone like a lifeline.

Victor didn’t know what to say, so he just opened his arms and allowed Yuuri to climb into his embrace.

Yuuri was shivering and crying, And Victor held him close, speaking reassurances in Russian. He knew they were all lies, but Victor didn’t have anything else to come with, in a moment like this.

A notification from his phone had Yuuri practically jumping out of Victor’s arms, just so he could get a good look on at screen.

It was a text from stalker #2. 

*I called them for you. I’ll think of a few ways you can thank me, when we’re finally together… ;) <3*

Yuuri saw red. 

He went over to the window and threw out his phone. Uncaring if it would hit some innocent walker on the street.

He then went to the door and left.

“Yuuri?” Victor called after him.

The lack of response sent Victor to his feet.

“Yuuri!” He called again, as he rushed after his husband. Closing the door behind him to at least keep Makkachin safe.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri didn’t listen. He was going to kill this stalker that could have cost him his entire family. That was his one and only goal right now. 

He stormed down the stairs with determined steps and opened the door to the quiet evening in St. Petersburg. 

There were people around but Yuuri didn’t care.

“Come and fucking get me you bastard!” He shouted to the street. Begging that his stalker was close enough to hear him. “You like toying with people’s lives behind a screen? Come and look me in the eyes you fucking coward!” 

“Yuuri please, let’s get back inside.” Victor called from a few feet away. 

“I’m so fucking done with playing the victim!” Yuuri continued his shouting. “You want me? Come and fucking get me!”

Victor had had enough of Yuuri offering up his own life.

He strode forward and wrapped his arms around his husband’s thighs and threw him over his shoulder.

“Victor put me down, dammit.”

Victor didn’t answer, he just walked back inside their apartment complex and carried Yuuri up all the flights of stairs while Yuuri was throwing punches on his back and trying to kick himself free. 

They reached their apartment, and Victor threw Yuuri down on the couch and went back to the door. He locked it and turned his back to lean against it. Successfully blocking the only way in and out.

“That was stupid, Yuuri.” He scolded the younger man.

“I don’t care!” Yuuri snapped like a reluctant child.

“You should! Think about everyone who cares about you! Think about me! We’re in this together, and I will have no more of you offering yourself up like that ever again.” Victor declared, pointing a warningly finger to Yuuri.

Yuuri had reached his breaking point, his face scrunched up in pain, as tears began streaming down.

“I don’t want to live like this anymore!” Yuuri cried out. As he put his face in his hands and wept.

Victor went over to him. His heart was breaking for his husband, as he sat down next to him and lifted him up into his lap.

Yuuri nuzzled closer to Victor, until he was almost crying into him. Wrecking sobs shook his entire body as he kept trying to grab more of Victor, silently begging him to take his pain away.

Victor wanted to. The gods only knew just how much he wanted to… He would walk through hell and back if it meant that Yuuri would be happy.

But he couldn’t. The only thing he could do, was to stand by his husband’s side, and hold him until the heart wrecking sorrow subdued, and then for a little longer… 

They made a promise, for better or for worse. And hell if this wasn’t ‘for worse’.

Victor felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He carefully shifted Yuuri so he could reach it. 

It was Mari. 

Victor swore to god, that if that was Tommy again… He would chew up his own gold medals.

“Mari?” He said hopefully. Mentally whispering a quiet mantra of ‘please, please, please, please…’

“Victor. Why isn’t Yuuri answering his phone?” Yuuri’s sister asked worriedly.

Victor thanked the sky. And let out a breath of relief.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked immediately.

“Yeah, we’re all fine… The police are here though… Saying they got an anonymous tip that Tommy was here or something…” Mari explained. “Now can I please talk to my brother?” 

Victor handed the phone to Yuuri who quickly pressed it against his ear.

“Mari!” He cried out in pure joy.

“Yuuri… Are you okay?” Mari asked in concerned. Now speaking Japanese.

“Yes, yes… I’m fine…” Yuuri sniffled unconvincingly.

“What happened?” Mari asked angrily.

“This is going to sound crazy, but I need your word that you won’t react to this…” Yuuri pleaded.

“Okay…?” Mari agreed carefully.

“Tommy is s-somewhere in Yu-topia… He… He called from y-your phone about half an hour ago…” Yuuri sniffled.

“Oh… That’s nice…” Mari said. Holding her word.

“I don’t know if he’s still around… Watching you, or something… But you need to tell the police and be careful about it…. Please.”

“Of course… Take care now…” Mari said before hanging up

Yuuri could have cried in relief. His sister was sneaky. That was one of her best qualities, and Yuuri admired her endlessly for that. She if anyone would be able to keep the rest of his family safe. At least now when she knew.

“Mari knows now… I’ll think they’ll be okay…” Yuuri sniffled.

“I’m glad.” Victor said gently. 

Suddenly there was a loud beep echoing through their apartment. Before a dark robotic voice boomed through the walls.

“I’M NOT A COWARD YUURI. I’M BEHIND MY SCREEN BECAUSE THERE IS NOT YET TIME FOR US… BUT I WILL COME AND GET YOU. YOU CAN BE SURE OF THAT…”

And the apartment grew quiet once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! :D
> 
> Feedback is my fuel! :D


	7. Whatever it takes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri deals with insomnia and Victor will do whatever it takes to make sure that Yuuri feels safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter... :D
> 
> It's pretty angsty... just a warning... XD

Victor was the first one to move. Yuuri was still frozen in terror. What the hell?

Victor strode to the source of the sound. He climbed up the kitchen shelves and gasped when he found a hidden camera and microphones connected to speakers, glued to the wall. He ripped them out, taking a large piece of the wall with it. And threw it down on the floor with force he didn’t even know that he possessed. 

He then looked everywhere else. Finding about 12 hidden cameras, 15 microphones and 4 more speakers. 

The apartment was now a mess, but Victor didn’t care.

The thought about having one of Yuuri’s stalkers in their home, gave Victor the urge to kill.

Victor suddenly noticed that Yuuri was still frozen in place, and finally remembered where his priorities lied.

The urge to kill melted away and was replaced by the need to comfort the most important person in the world to him.

“Yuuri. I’m so sorry…” 

“He was somewhere on that street. He heard me. He’s here…” Yuuri whispered in panic.

“He’s not getting you. I promise.” Victor said determinately.

“You don’t know that!” Yuuri snapped.

Victor really didn’t. He knew he made similar promises before. And it killed him to not being able to keep them. The truth was, that Yuuri had been taken, and he had been hurt by Tommy, no matter how much Victor had promised that it wasn’t going to happen on beforehand… But he prayed that he’d learned from those mistakes and that this time. He would be able to protect the man he loved.

“But I will do whatever it takes. I can’t loose you, Yuuri.” Victor admitted.

Yuuri just nodded. Unconvinced.

He believed that Victor would do all that he could. But he also doubted that it would be enough. Especially against two psychopaths, that would stop at nothing.

“I want to move.” Yuuri sniffled. “He was in here. He’s been listening to us… And I can’t live this far away from my family. If something happens to them, and I’m not there…”

“Okay.” Victor agreed. “We’ll move.”

Yuuri searched his husband’s expression for a moment before smiling sadly. “Thank you…” 

………………..

Yuuri couldn’t go to sleep that night. He used Victor’s phone to look for apartments in Japan instead.

Everything seemed to be either too close or too far away from his family. And after a few hours, Yuuri got tired of looking at real estates and started browsing the web for whatever he could legally use for self-defense. 

He ran out of battery on Victor’s phone around 2.00am, so he had to plug it into the charger in the living room. He switched to his laptop. He checked all of his software to try and see if it was bugged as well. 

Victor woke up around 4.00am and begged Yuuri to at least try to sleep. Which resulted in Yuuri staring up at the ceiling for the remainder of the night.

Yuuri pretended to be asleep as soon as Victor woke up. But Victor immediately caught his act.

“You haven’t slept at all, have you?” Victor asked sleepily, his Russian accent was always extra thick in the mornings.

Yuuri just shook his head.

“Yuuri, I’m calling your therapist. You can’t start with the sleepless nights again. You’re going to get sick…” Victor scolded.

“It’s not exactly a choice…” Yuuri said bitterly. 

Victor grew quiet for am moment, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s temple.

“I know.” He stated as he got out of bed.

…………………..

Yuuri’s meeting with his therapist didn’t exactly help that much. She knew practically everything they did, but she was still at a loss for words. Her only recommendation was to try and drink some chamomile tea, relax and listen to what the police told them.

Yuuri always cried during his sessions over the absurdness that this was actually his life. He somehow wished that he could go back to a simpler time. But then he remembered that Tommy had always been in his life. Lurking in the shadows, and that a simpler time didn’t exist at all. 

His therapist always assured him that it wasn’t his fault and that the problems always lay with the stalker and not the stalked. Yuuri would love to believe that, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was practically stalker-catnip… 

Victor was in the waiting room, glaring at every single person in there. He was feeling so paranoid. He was just waiting for someone to announce that they were Yuuri’s stalker. Victor wasn’t sure what he would do if that was the case, but he definitely wouldn’t react well.

When they got home, Yuuri went straight to the couch to lie down.

“You must be exhausted…” Victor pointed out as he hung up his coat on the rack.

“I’m always exhausted…” Yuuri yawned as he pressed his face into a pillow, begging his brain to let him fall asleep. 

Victor sighed sadly. He couldn’t exactly disagree. Yuuri hadn’t had a proper night’s sleep in over a year. 

“I’ll make you some tea.” Victor declared as he went into the kitchen.

Yuuri closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But his brain wouldn’t stay quiet. He kept hearing Tommy speak around him. But now it was accompanied by the dark robotic voice from last night, and the cries and screams from all of his loved ones.

He quickly sat up and listened to the busy street noise of St. Petersburg instead.

That’s when Victor returned with a steaming cup of tea for Yuuri.

Yuuri gratefully accepted it and sipped on the warm liquid carefully.

“Do you want something to eat? I can make you a sandwich or something…” Victor asked. 

“No… It’s okay… Can you just…?” Yuuri looked to Victor who quickly caught on.

“Of course.” Victor answered. He grabbed a blanket and opened his arms for Yuuri to climb into.

Yuuri finally relaxed against Victor’s chest. He finished his tea and tried to nuzzle impossible closer to his husband.

Victor let his hand run up and down Yuuri’s back as he turned on the TV.

He flipped the channels until he landed on a documentary about space that he thought Yuuri would like to fall asleep to… 

Yuuri could feel himself slowly drifting. He felt so safe, wrapped in a blanked in Victor’s arms while an old man told stories about what happened in the universe 200 million years ago.

Just when he felt like falling he could have sworn that he heard Tommy snap at him to wake up. 

Yuuri flinched awake and frantically looked around the room.

“It’s okay… It’s okay…” Victor soothed calmly. “I just got a text message on my phone.”

“Oh…” Yuuri answered stupidly. 

“Mari says that Tommy must have left. The police have searched every bit of Yu-Topia. And there’s been no spotting of him anywhere in Hasetsu… That’s good news, right?” Victor asked hopefully.

Yuuri’s face grew dark. “If he’s no longer in Hasetsu, that can only mean one thing…” Yuuri swallowed his emotions. “He’s coming here…”

“Yuuri…” Victor sighed.

“No don’t argue with that. You know I’m right!” Yuuri snapped.

Victor lifted Yuuri out of his lap and stormed off to the bedroom. 

“Victor?” Yuuri called carefully. Hoping that he hadn’t upset his husband.

Victor quickly returned with a box.

“What’s that?” Yuuri asked suspiciously. 

“I got it when you received anonymous phone calls the third time after you changed your number… I told you that I would do whatever it takes to keep you safe, and I’m not backing down on that promise.” Victor declared and opened the box.

“Victor…” Yuuri gasped in horror, as he saw what was inside. 

“I had to take some safety classes to get it. But I think it’s worth it…” Victor stated and took the item out of the box.

Yuuri backed away. He knew logically that Victor would NEVER hurt him. But Yuuri did have an irrational (rational) fear of guns.

“…So if Tommy, or any other creep, decides to come into our home…” Victor placed the gun on the table and turned to Yuuri. “…We’ll be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup a gun... Will Yuuri feel safer now? Probably not... XD
> 
> Well... Can't blame Victor for trying... ;)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! :D
> 
> And thank you so much for still hanging around in this story... :D


	8. In the dark of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor argue over the gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So I totally freaked out because I recived my first piece of fanart yesterday!!! :O <3
> 
> Hopefully you can see it in the link I published. It's just so amazing!!! :D So please admire it!! :D
> 
> Anyway... I hope you'll like this new chapter! :D
> 
> And thank you so much for reading!! :D

 

 https://www.dropbox.com/s/r8c1whac07bpgm3/C7LeiiXV4AIeMrn.jpg?dl=0

 

 

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” Victor asked as he noticed his husband’s startled expression.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “Please take it away…” He pleaded.

 

Victor looked between Yuuri and the gun. “Yuuri… It’s for protection…”

 

“I don’t care, we don’t need a gun. Why would you even think that it’s a good idea to bring a weapon to this situation?” Yuuri snapped.

 

Victor raised his eyebrows. “Like I said, it’s for protection…”

 

“Protection doesn’t require something that can be used to kill… And I know… That if we keep that thing in here. One of my two stalkers will probably get their hands on it and use it against us…”

 

“Not if I shoot them with it first…” Victor pointed out.

 

Yuuri frowned. “You’re unbelievable…” He stated and stormed to the front door before realizing that he couldn’t go outside. “I would storm out. But the possibility of me getting snatched from the street is actually a possibility right now… So I’ll settle for storming into the bedroom. Don’t follow me.” He said before he stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

 

“Yuuri. Please come back out here. I’ll put the gun away…” Victor tried to bargain.

 

“No I… I need some time.” Yuuri declared.

 

Victor stared at the gun angrily before making up his mind.

 

“Fine, I’ll get rid of it.” Victor called as he placed the gun back in the box and grabbed his jacket.

 

“You’re not going outside, are you?” Yuuri called back.

 

At the lack of answer, Yuuri felt his heart rate speed up. Victor couldn’t go outside. Whoever his stalker was, definitely knew that Victor could be used to get to him. Or saw Victor as an obstacle. And the last thing that could happen was for Victor to get hurt.

 

“Victor?” Yuuri called again, now walking out of the bedroom to make sure that his husband didn’t do anything stupid.

 

He walked out just in time to see the front door slamming shut.

 

“Victor!”

 

Yuuri rushed out after him.

 

“Victor, stop!” Yuuri ordered as he saw Victor walking down the stairs with the gun. “You can’t go outside. They’ll get you.”

 

“You wanted me to get rid of it, and that’s what I’m doing…”

 

“I never said that. And what the hell are you thinking? Going outside in the dark, by yourself?”

 

Yuuri walked down the stairs so he could drag Victor back inside if he had to.

 

“I’m not scared of them.” Victor stated.

 

Yuuri sighed heavily. “Then you’re wrong. They aren’t playing around. They won’t hesitate to do whatever it takes to get to me… Including going after you…”

 

Victor scoffed. “They’re not coming after me…”

 

Call it sleep deprived, but Yuuri had never been this furious with Victor before.

 

“I need you to understand something. Tommy, he won’t hesitate to kill you, to get to me. You heard the phone call. And I spent four days with him. And he wasn’t exactly harmless. He told me in excruciating detail about every single person he has ever killed. Did you know he beat an adult man to death with a rock, when he was fourteen years old? And this other guy is practically a shadow who can go anywhere undetected. He has been in our apartment. He was at our wedding. And you’re trying to tell me that you’re not scared of them?”

 

Yuuri had to stop to take a breath before continuing.

 

“That means you’re either lying to me, or you’re just being stupid.”

 

Victor looked away.

 

“Both of us can’t hide inside like scared animals.” Victor declared.

 

“You said it yourself yesterday, that we’re in this together. If I can’t go outside to offer up my own life, neither can you. I can’t lose you, Victor. So please… Be smart.”

 

A tear ran down Victor’s face. “I just want to be able to protect you…”

 

“I know… And this sucks, but I don’t think a gun is the answer… If you want to keep it, we’ll get a safe for it.” Yuuri said sympathetically. “We just… We can’t be spontaneous. We need to think about everything we do, and how it can be used against us… We can’t allow them to get the upper hand.”

 

Victor nodded in agreement.  

 

“Come on… Let’s get back inside…” Yuuri tugged on Victor’s sleeve until he relented and came back in with him.

 

……………….

 

Later that night, Yuuri still couldn’t sleep. He kept picturing Tommy getting ahold of the gun.

 

He had been scary enough when he held that knife to his throat. He really didn’t want to imagine the damage he could do with a gun.

 

He was also certain that there were probably more hidden cameras and microphones in the apartment. Which probably meant that Stalker #2 knew exactly where to find the gun for his own agendas.

 

So Yuuri stared into the dark. Thinking about the worst-case scenarios, when he suddenly heard a rattling sound coming from the living room.

 

He sat up so he would be able to listen more intently. Just to be sure he wasn’t making this up… That’s when he heard how the front door was being unlocked and opened.

 

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat… Someone was inside of their apartment.

 

Yuuri was too terrified to speak, much less move. He wanted to wake Victor up but he didn’t know how to wake him. He was so scared that whoever had broken in, would hear it and come for them.

 

So he just sat there in the dark and listened.

 

It didn’t take long before Makkachin woke up and started growling, which immediately sent Yuuri into motion.

 

“No, no, no… Makkachin…” Yuuri whispered until the poodle settled. He then turned to Victor. “Victor please… Wake up…” He whispered as quietly as he could as he shook his leg.

 

Victor started stirring but he didn’t wake up.

 

Yuuri heard two loud footsteps and froze.

 

He looked to the door and felt his heart stop as he noticed the silhouette staring back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending on a cliffhanger.... Classic me... XD
> 
> Anyway... If you're also sitting with some fanart, I would love to see it!! :D
> 
> So please find me on twitter: @sophialarsson96  
> Or Tumblr: Sophialala1
> 
> I love you guys so much!! <3<3<3  
> All kudos to you!! <3


	9. Familiar faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So I had to reread my entire story to make this chapter work... XD
> 
> All the cringe made me cringe... XD
> 
> But hopefully, you'll like this chapter! :D

MORE FANART!!!! <3

https://www.dropbox.com/s/ns15gkje0lm7l0e/C7Oht6XXwAADTe2.jpg?dl=0

 

Crap.

He looked right at him. And Yuuri had no idea what to do.

He kept his eyes locked on the stranger. Hoping that it was just a hallucination from his sleep deprivation. But when was he ever have that lucky?

Suddenly, the silhouette did something not even Yuuri could make up. He waved, slowly. 

That’s when Makkachin let out a loud bark. Making both Yuuri and the mysterious stalker flinch.

Victor groaned, and Yuuri begged the gods that his husband would wake up and save him from this nightmare.

That’s when the stranger backed away and disappeared into the other room.

Somehow, Makkachin assumed that that was his cue to attack. So he flew right out of the bed and after the intruder in the living room.

“Makkachin. No!” Yuuri called as he darted after the determined dog. 

Makkachin was sinking his teeth into the lower part of the intruder’s pants when Yuuri entered the scene. 

“Get the fuck off…” The man growled to his beloved dog, as he tried to get out of the apartment door.

Yuuri knew that voice. He couldn’t place it, but he was sure that he had heard it before.

When a hard kick was suddenly delivered to the poodle, Yuuri sat all his fears aside and went in for an attack.

He tackled the man out in the hallway, and delivered a hard punch to the man’s face before he removed the ski mask the man was wearing. 

Yuuri knew that face. But once again, he couldn’t place it… 

As he was momentarily distracted, he felt something sharp stab him in the side. And he was shoved to the floor as the man climbed on top of him and straddled his hips.

“You remember me?” The man chuckled as Yuuri’s vision began to swim.

The man was definitely Japanese. And he was much older than he expected. And so familiar…

“I’m surprised…” The man chuckled. “Most people usually remembers their saviors…” 

Yuuri realized that he couldn’t move. Whatever stabbed him must have been some kind of muscle relaxants. All he could do was to stare up at the familiar face, when it suddenly clicked. FUCK!

Yuuri knew who he was. 

“Get away from him.” Victor demanded as Yuuri heard the click of the gun being cocked.

The man laughed. “Put the gun down, Victor. Or I’ll stab him in the heart.”

Victor’s eyes widened as he spotted the shiny dagger on his husband’s chest. His breath felt getting caught in his throat and he suddenly had no idea what to do… 

He looked between Yuuri and the dagger and decided that no matter what happened, he couldn’t risk Yuuri getting hurt.

He raised his hands in surrender and placed the gun on the floor, slowly, as he glared at the man who was trapping the love of his life, under his body weight.

That’s when the man looked up to him, and Victor’s heart stopped at the familiar face. Kim!

The police officer that saved Yuuri from Tommy… The man who tracked his phone, with only a few clicks of his keyboard… The man who Victor asked for help when they were securing their wedding in Hasetsu… The man Victor thought could be trusted, until now…

“Good, Victor… Now kick it over.” Kim demanded.

Victor could have cried right there and then. Why would he do this? Why was he after his Yuuri? Why was this happening?

Victor reluctantly kicked the gun over to the man he now hated with every fiber of his being.

Kim stood up, grabbed the gun and aimed it at Victor.

Victor looked to Yuuri. If this was going to be his final moment in this world, he wanted Yuuri to be the last thing he’d see. But worry crept up on him when Yuuri remained unmoving.

“What did you do to him?” Victor snarled. Not taking his eyes off Yuuri.

“I just gave him a little something to keep him pliant…” Kim stated. And gave an experimental kick to Yuuri.

Victor’s vision turned red. How dare he? He took a step forward when he came eye to eye with the gun. His gun…

“I’d rather not kill you, Victor… I think you’re fun… But I can’t have you follow us either…” Kim explained as he squatted down next to Yuuri. And harshly turned him over to his stomach.

“Get your hands off him.” Victor growled.

“Victor, Victor, Victor… This is my right. Yuuri after all… Killed my son.” He stated as he cuffed Yuuri’s hands together. “And I swore that I would give Yuuri the slowest most painful death possible… And I tend to make good on that promise…”

Death? Was he going to kill Yuuri?

“No. Please, don’t, I’ll do anything!” Victor’s heart clenched at the idea of this man hurting Yuuri. As he was now desperately begging this monster…

“I don’t want anything from you.” Kim chuckled.

“What do you mean, Yuuri killed your son?” Victor was desperate to stall. Maybe one of his neighbors would hear and call the police, or maybe come to their rescue themselves.

“Yuuri told my son to kill himself. And he did” Kim was still smiling even though tears were falling from his eyes. “And now, he has to pay…”

“Please… I’m begging you… Take me instead.” Victor felt his own tears falling.

Kim looked up at him.

“It would definitely hurt him more…” Kim said thoughtfully. Briefly considering the offer. “But no… I need Yuuri to admit what he did, and I need to draw his blood… Not yours…”

“Please!” Victor exclaimed and took a step forward.

*BANG*

Victor registered the sound before he felt the pain in his stomach. And for a moment, everything seemed quiet. Until the loud sound of his knees crushing into the floor echoed through his brain.

“Don’t look so upset, you brought this upon yourself, Yuuri.” Victor could hear Kim snarl to his husband.

Victor fell to the floor completely, with one hand tightly pressed against the small puncture wound that oozed blood. When he noticed Kim picking up Yuuri and walking away. 

“NO!” Victor screamed as loudly as he could. “Somebody please help!” 

Nobody came.

Victor used all of the upper body strength he could possess, and slowly dragged himself with the one arm that wasn’t clenching his bleeding stomach. He felt his muscles contract at every movement, but he promptly ignored it. He couldn’t give up.

“Yuuri…” He called helplessly.

It might have been hours or minutes that Victor was crawling all by himself when a couple of feet finally came into his line of view.

He felt himself being flipped around and a couple of rough hands pressed themselves to his injury.

“Where the hell is my Yuuri?” a voice growled in his ear. Victor blinked up and saw those cold green eyes staring down at him. 

Tommy… 

Of fucking course…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I so dramatic? XD
> 
> Well... There you have it... Both stalkers are revealed. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3
> 
> And if you want to give the artists of the beautiful fanart some love, you can find their twitters here! :)
> 
> Fanart #1 : @ATrillinator  
> Fanart #2 : @xMy_Serenade
> 
> And if you have any fanart of your own, please send it to me! It makes my heart melt in the best way! <3
> 
> Twitter: @sophialarsson96  
> Tumblr: sophialala1


	10. Unsuspected allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy saves Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

“Where is he?” Tommy repeated, his eyes glowered in anger.

As Tommy pressed down harder on Victor’s bullet wound he could only let out a small grunt.

“Fucking weakling…” Tommy snarled as he grabbed Victor’s legs and started dragging him somewhere.

Victor desperately tried to kick and grab the carpet in the hallway in an attempt to stop the fate that Tommy had planned for him. 

In the midst of everything he suddenly heard Makkachin growl, and he realized that he was back in his and Yuuri’s apartment.

Tommy turned to Makkachin and let a harsh bark that had the poodle whelp in horror and run into the bedroom.

“And fucking stay there.” Tommy called after the scared dog.

Victor dreaded what was to happen next. He just wondered why Tommy went through all the effort to pull him somewhere else if his only purpose was to kill him. Suddenly, he felt as he was stabbed in his stomach. He looked up to see Tommy pressing a kitchen towel to his bullet wound.

“I’m not letting Yuuri kill himself over your pathetic ass.” Tommy declared. He then pressed the towel even harder into his injury.

Victor let out a painful gasp and tried to push Tommy’s hands away.

“I need you alive to find him, you idiot.” The red-haired man snarled and rushed away from Victor.

Victor took that moment to start crawling back outside. He didn’t get far before Tommy grabbed is ankle and pulled him back inside.

“You’re even dumber than you look…” Tommy stated as he flipped Victor around and straddled his hips.

He displayed a pair of tweezers. “I’m going to get the bullet out. You’re lucky that you were shot with a piece of shit gun that didn’t shoot with enough force to penetrate.” He said as he ripped Victor’s shirt away and got to work.

The pain was unbearable. But it was quick… It didn’t take long until Tommy was pouring vodka on his wound, and covered it with gauze and tape.

Victor was breathing heavily by the time he was done.

“Now…” He stated as he grabbed ahold of Victor’s hair. “Where the fuck is Yuuri?” 

Victor hated how weak he was. And during better circumstances he would have killed Tommy and went after Yuuri by himself. But his strength was at the same level as a newborn puppy. So he had to rule that option out. And if he was choosing between Tommy and Kim, at least Tommy didn’t want Yuuri dead…

“He got taken… By Kim…” Victor whispered weakly.

Tommy looked confused. “Kim? Who the hell is Kim?” He asked angrily.

“The officer who arrested you… He wants to hurt Yuuri… Kill him…”

Something flashed dangerously in Tommy’s eyes at Victor’s words.

“I knew it…” Tommy hissed. “I knew you were too weak to protect him… I even told Yuuri… Did he listen? No. And look were that got him…” He paced the floor as he kept talking to himself.

“If he dies… That’s on you. And I will kill you for it. Slow and painful… Breaking every single bone in your body… Or maybe I’ll just paralyze you… Let you live the rest of your days as a vegetable…” Tommy spat as he walked over to the kitchen and returned with their biggest kitchen knife. 

“This is what’s going to happen…” Tommy explained as he shifted the knife between his fingers. “You are coming with me until we find Yuuri. And when the fucker who took him is dead, you are going to end your little ‘relationship’ with MY Yuuri and you are going to let us leave. And not look for us… Do we have a deal?” Victor felt his breath hitch as the knife was positioned right at his left eye.

“Yes…” Victor whispered. Closing his eyes. What other choice did he have?

Victor felt the sharp object slice through his eyebrow and blood started to trail down.

“Whops…” Tommy chuckled and pulled Victor to his feet by his hair.

Victor grunted in pain as he jarred his injury.

“It’s just a bullet wound at the size of a pea… Stop being such a baby…” Tommy growled and pulled Victor out of the apartment by his hair. He kept the knife firmly placed against Victor’s side to keep him under his control. He slammed the apartment door shut and practically shoved Victor into the elevator with him. 

Victor thought about Makkachin. He hoped with all his heart that Yuri would come to check on them, and take care of his beloved dog if something happens…

Victor was soon assaulted by the cold air of the night. And Tommy stopped them both in front of a surprisingly nice car.

“Hands behind your back.” Tommy ordered as he reached in through the window and pulled out a roll of duct tape.

Victor reluctantly obeyed. He whined as he was forced to remove the pressure from his injury.

Tommy on the other hand seemed to enjoy Victor’s pain, as he roughly pushed Victor’s wrists together and wrapped duct tape around them.

That’s when Victor heard loud music in the distance. And remembered about the festival in town and the parade. Which was probably the reason why no one was around. Not even officer Benny Smith’s patrol car was parked on its usual spot. 

“Walk around.” Tommy urged as he pushed Victor forward by his wrists.

Victor felt like he was on the verge of passing out, as pain shot out from his stomach. Tommy didn’t notice as he opened the car door and pushed Victor down on the passenger seat and closed the door again.

Victor suddenly noticed a strange smell. Almost like copper. Very intense…

Tommy sat down heavily in front of the wheel as Victor turned around to find the source of the smell. He didn’t expect to see two dead eyes staring back at him.

Victor suddenly forgot how his brain was supposed to work. He was sitting in a car with a murderer and a corpse in the back seat. And he had no idea how to handle the situation. So he simply turned back and stared through the windshield, as Tommy started driving away.

“Don’t mind him… He’s not going to need his car back anytime soon…” Tommy chuckled.

Victor swallowed audibly. The reality of ‘Tommy’ was slowly sinking in. And he knew that he couldn’t let him leave alone with Yuuri. Victor needed Tommy to find his husband, yes. But he couldn’t leave Yuuri with this monster. He just needed to work out a plan, and a good one.

“Tell me everything you know about Kim…” Tommy ordered and raised the knife to Victor’s face.

Yeah… A really good one…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to like Tommy more and more... Not sure that's a great sign... XD
> 
> Anyway... I hope you lked this chapter! :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :D


	11. Three is a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Yuuri have a "talk"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should put up all these warnings... I didn't want to freak anyone out. But I also don't want to spoil anything... So just read with caution... I guess? XD
> 
> Anyway... I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

Yuuri’s tears kept streaming down his face. Victor was shot and let alone to his fate, and there was nothing he could do as he was being carried to an empty storage room and dumped on the hard, cold concrete.

He only had a little control over his muscles but he still try to get away as Kim returned to him with a giant nail and a hammer. He then grabbed the cuffs behind his back and started nailing them to the concrete, securing Yuuri to his spot.

“I’m going to take my time with you… Making you suffer like my son did.” Kim chuckled darkly. Making it echo through the room.

“It… I-It was-s t-ten years ago…” Yuuri wheezed out. “He…he d-died l-last y-year…”

“Are you trying to blame me?” Kim roared and delivered a vicious kick to Yuuri’s abdomen. “I did nothing but support my son! You were the one who planted evil ideas in his mind!” 

“I o-only told h-him w-what h-he told me e-every day f-for four y-years…” Yuuri stuttered out as his entire body cramped.

“You probably deserved it…” Kim spat. “He told me about you… The little Japanese nerd who thought he was something. But I agree with my late son. You are nothing.” 

Kim walked out and returned with a large blue bucket. Yuuri didn’t even want to know what was inside. However. He didn’t have much choice in the matter, as the bucket’s content was dumped over him.

It was freezing water and ice cubes that sent waves of pain through his entire body. 

“I’m going to make you freeze to death for what you’ve done. It might take days… Days of agonizing pain… And it all starts now.” Kim snarled.

“I d-didn’t… K-kill him…” Yuuri stuttered as he shook.

“You can think about it in the dark…” Kim said with a wolfish grin. 

No, no, no… Yuuri couldn’t be in the dark. Bad things happened in the dark. Every time he was left in the dark, he could feel Tommy circling him like an animal.

“Please…” Yuuri begged, right before the lights turned off and the door closed. And he was left shaking in darkness.

“Yuuri…” Yuuri could hear Tommy singsong from the corner of the room. So Yuuri did the only thing he could think of. He closed his eyes and prayed to god that it would just disappear.

………………..

Yuuri shook like a leaf, by the time Kim returned. He had regained his mobility but he wouldn’t bet his money that he would be able to perform brain surgery any time soon.

“I have another bucket for you…” Kim announced as he walked into the room. Making the ice rattle in the water as he did.

Yuuri was still soaked in water, and he really didn’t want another round of ice.

“What can I say to make you believe me?” Yuuri asked. His teeth clattered as he spoke.

“There’s nothing you can say.” Kim growled. “I remember that day. I remember when my love came home from school with that look on his face. I asked him what was wrong and he told me what you said.”

Yuuri was pretty sure that his exhaustion mixed with his physical pain was doing things to his mind. Kim could possibly had said that…

“We made love that night. But he wasn’t really there, you know? He never truly was again…” Kim said with a far-off look on his face.

Yuuri thought he was going to be sick. He remembered how damaged Eriko seemed. But so did all the bullies from his past. He never expected this. Eriko didn’t deserve that life. No one did. And for a father to that to his child… It was just messed up…

“What? Nothing to say?” Kim mocked.

Yuuri didn’t answer. He really had no idea what to say. He felt horrible for telling Eriko such a thing. But he also felt confused. He now knew that he wasn’t the only factor for Eriko’s suicide. However, he wished he could have known back then and helped him.

Broken arm aside… It healed. Eriko’s horrible life never did. And that felt nothing but horrible. 

“Fine…” Kim scoffed and dumped the icy water over him.

Yuuri whimpered as the cold ice slid down under his T-shirt.

“You see, Yuuri. I learned a lot of things about you during the past year. And I never took you for the quiet type.”

Yuuri felt his defiance flared. “And I didn’t take you for the type to sexually assault your own child.” 

He wasn’t surprised by the punch he received to the face. But it didn’t make it any less painful.

“He wanted it.” Kim growled. “And he was my child, so I could do to him as I pleased. He was mine for the taking…”

This man disgusted Yuuri. How could he even think that? No, how could he even do that? Eriko was a minor. He was in this man’s care. And to take advantage of that trust a son should have in his father…

“You’re the reason he is dead… Not me… I know that now. And you can deny it all you want. And you can kill me for your own beliefs, but it won’t bring him back… And it won’t make what you did to him undone.” Yuuri snarled. 

He didn’t care that he probably signed his own death certificate right now. He just couldn’t stay quiet.

“I should knock your teeth out, or cut of your tongue for your insolence. But I’m feeling kind, so I’ll let you choose.” Kim hissed.

“Just tell me one thing… Those messages you sent me…. If you hate me so much and you want me dead… Why did the texts suggest the complete opposite?” If this was his last chance to speak, he wanted answers.

“Text messages? I didn’t send you any text messages…” Kim answered in confusion. I installed cameras in your apartment and I was at your wedding. I needed to find your weaknesses… Like your fear of the dark and your hate of the cold… But I never sent you any messages…” 

*BANG*

Yuuri flinched at the surprising sound. And he watched how a red liquid spread across Kim’s chest. What had just happened?

Kim went down. His head landed on Yuuri’s feet and Yuuri had to witness the light go out of the man’s eyes.

“Yuuri…” A female voice spoke from somewhere in the room. “We’re finally together at last…”

And Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was the cold, his sleep deprivation, the effect of the drugs, or simply the stress of the entire situation. But Yuuri fell to the ground. And for the first time in a long time, he embraced the darkness as he fainted on the cold surface underneath him.

“It’s okay, Yuuri… I’ll take good care of you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Hopefully I'm not good enough of a writer to leave any permanent scars... XD
> 
> But I still hope you like it! :D
> 
> And also presenting. A new female character I like to refer to as "The hacker" ;)


	12. I will never win this game, without you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Tommy continue their quest for Yuuri...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired as I've been writing for multiple hours... XD  
> So let me know if you find any mistakes! :D
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

“And that’s really all you know?” Tommy growled threateningly as he pressed the blade of the knife to Victor’s throat. Victor could feel the itch every time he swallowed, but he was defenseless to do anything.

“Yes…” Victor breathed shakily.

“You’re worthless…” Tommy groaned. “The few years I wasn’t with him, and you know nothing about it.” 

Victor didn’t know why. But Tommy’s words struck him harder than he expected.

“And now you’re crying… Are you fucking serious right now?” Tommy snarled.

Victor sniffled to himself. “It’s all my fault… I let him get taken… He was right there… And I couldn’t do anything… He just… Took him…”

“And now you’re having a mental breakdown…” Tommy sighed.

“If I wouldn’t have gotten the gun, or if I just would have ran right up there, and pulled him off Yuuri, he would be safe now…” Victor wept.

“Shut up!” Tommy roared. “I will not sit here and listen to you trying to get fucking sympathy. I agree, that this is all your fault and that you are a fucking idiot who can’t even protect my Yuuri even if you would have been given every means to do so… I mean… You had a gun, for fuck’s sake… And you managed to get shot with it… Stupid…”

Victor desperately tried to swallow his emotions. This was a scenario taken straight out of a nightmare. Crying in front of a murderer that wanted your soulmate to himself…

“I could just kill you and blame Kim, you know…” Tommy threatened. “Unless you PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER AND FUCKING THINK! WHAT ELSE DID HE SAY?” 

Tommy took the knife and shoved it down on Victor’s thigh…

Victor screamed. “HIS SON! SOMETHING ABOUT HIS SON! HE DIED AND HE BLAMED YUURI! THAT’S ALL I KNOW I SWEAR!”

Tommy let go of the knife and left it to stay in Victor’s leg.

“Why would he blame Yuuri? Yuuri is good all the way through… I once saw him catch a fly in a glass and releasing it back to the wild…” Tommy smiled in recollection. “He’s probably the best person in this world.” He continued in adoration that made Victor’s skin crawl.

Tommy suddenly pulled the car over to the side of an empty road. And stared right out of the windshield. 

“Now I need you to be quiet as the guy in the backseat. I need to remember all of Yuuri’s classmates and match them with their parents. And I can’t do that if you keep sniffling like a three-year-old in my ear.”

It was probably subconsciously but Victor realized he was holding his breath as he watched Tommy.

He stated murmuring names Victor had never heard before. And before Victor knew it, Tommy flinched, as if he had been awoken form a dream. 

“That bastard…” He snarled. “I remember Kim. I should have remembered when he arrested me or when he testified against me in court… But I remember him now…”

Victor was torn, on whether he was supposed to ask about it or not.

“I remember I wrote him down as someone who should be at least five yards away from my Yuuri at all times. Fucking child molester…” Tommy spat.

Victor paled. “W-What?” He stuttered out.

“His son’s name was Eriko. Messed up kid, I knocked out two of his teeth once when he pushed Yuuri on the playground. Anyway… I followed him home to put broken glass in his bed, when I noticed his dad screwing him into it… He must have been nine… I think… I decided to leave him alone. He’s life was bad enough. However. Right before my parents shipped me away, I told him a detailed description on what would happen if he messed with Yuuri. And considering that he pissed his pants, I thought he got my message and he should have kept away from Yuuri. 

Victor was stunned. He couldn’t believe Tommy’s lack of restraint when it came to Yuuri.

“How did he die?” Tommy suddenly asked. Snapping Victor back to reality.

“He… He said that he c-committed suicide… At Yuuri’s d-demand.” Victor bit out, as he tried to breathe through the pain.

“Yuuri told Eriko to kill himself? What the hell did that bastard do to him?” Tommy questioned. As if Victor was responsible.

“I really don’t know… Yuuri once told me about a kid that broke his arm… But I’m not sure if it was him…”

“It sure sounds like him.” Tommy stated with a disgusted look on his face. “He doesn’t have a right to hurt him.”

“Neither do you.” The words slipped out before Victor could stop them.

Tommy’s head immediately snapped to Victor. “Did you say something?” He grabbed the knife in Victor’s thigh and slowly started twisting it. 

The gasp that escaped Victor turned into a heart-wrenching scream. 

“Yuuri is mine. Do you understand?” Tommy hissed dangerously. “I’ve been watching over him for almost his entire life. You are the fucker that took him across the world and allowed him to be taken by the wolves. And just because Yuuri chose you, doesn’t mean that he chose right. I’ll be here long after you’re gone. And believe me… You will leave.”

“I. Will. Not…” Victor promised between heavy breaths.

Tommy leaned in impossibly closer, letting his lips brush against Victor’s ear. “We’ll see…”

Tommy then turned back and re-started the car again.

“Well… If Kim is going in for slow and painful kill. He’s going to need somewhere isolated to work. Which means abandoned building, storage room or in the middle of the woods. If he’s not taking him out of town…”

“There aren’t a lot of woods close by…. And… And I t-think it’s too late to go out of town due to the parade… A-and… I’m not sure about abandoned houses… This is St. Petersburg… The abandoned buildings here are stores o-out of business… And they’re too central…” Victor gasped out.

“So… Storage buildings?” Tommy asked.

“I… I know of five…” Victor said and swallowed thickly.

“Closest?”

Victor tried to recognize the street they were at, sighing in relief when he saw a familiar coffee shop. “Turn left, into this street.” Victor instructed.

“How do you remember all those names?” Victor asked, surprising himself.

Tommy chuckled. “What? You wanna get to know me now?”

Victor sighed. “Never mind…”

Tommy glanced at Victor briefly. “I have a photographic memory. I never forget anything, or anyone. Sometimes I just need to look through the archive in my mind. But everything is saved. I’ve had it since I was a baby…”

“Turn here.” Victor instructed.

“I even remember breastfeeding…” Tommy continued. “It’s ironic, because the first time I talked to Yuuri, I forgot my own name… He was just so sweet and little. And he looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of his, and asked me who I was. And I didn’t know. I told him that I was ‘his’… He just giggled and called me silly, before he ran off to his sister.”

Victor regretted asking in the first place. He felt his heart clench in worry at the thought of a tiny innocent Yuuri being confronted by the monster beside him.

“Is this it?” Tommy asked as they drove up to a large building.

“Yes, the storage rooms are inside. Most of them are padlocked…”

“Then I doubt Kim would be able to lock himself in… “ Tommy chuckled and bent over Victor to reach the glove compartment and take out a first aid kit.

He then swiftly pulled out the knife from Victor’s thigh and used it to cut open the duct tape around Victor’s wrists.

“Make sure you don’t bleed out. I’ll be back soon…” He dropped the kit in Victor’s lap before he got out of the car and snuck inside the building with the knife in hand. 

Victor panted in pain as his mind went between the bleeding wound in his leg and his Yuuri. He hated putting his trust into someone as awful as Tommy. But it wasn’t as if he could walk in there and be a hero. Not in his current state anyway. He just had to hope for the best as he kept himself alive.

Victor had to cut a large hole in his pants to be able to reach the oozing wound. He took a rag from the kit and pressed it as hard as he could against the injury, until the bleeding had slowed down enough for him to wrap it up.

Just when he was finished, Tommy returned. Victor hid the tiny scissor in his pocket and prayed to god that Tommy wouldn’t find it.

Tommy sat back down and shook his head. "Next." He demanded. And Victor continued with giving him directions.

After being inside the fourth storage building, Tommy stalked back to the car with a feral expression, that had Victor wishing that he was the man i the backseat.

Tommy went over to the passenger side, ripped the door open and threw Victor outside. Victor landed hard on the asphalt on the parking lot.

“He’s fucking dead.” Tommy roared.

Victor felt his heart shatter. No… No, no, no, no, no, no, no! 

Tommy bent down and stared at Victor with a deadly look on his face. “Not Yuuri you idiot. Kim.”

Victor felt himself be brought to life. Thank god!

But then… Where was Yuuri?

“Do you actually think I would come back outside, if Yuuri was dead in there?” Tommy growled accusingly. 

“But where…?”

“Where is Yuuri?” Tommy finished for him. “Well, he wasn’t in there.”

Victor glanced to the building in disbelief. 

“He either escaped or he’s with someone else…”  
“Who?”

“Do I look like I fucking know?” Tommy shouted in Victor’s face. 

Victor held his breath and averted his gaze.

“So now, if you excuse me… I need to find my soulmate. You’ll find your way home, right?” It wasn’t a question, as Tommy stood up and walked to the car.

“Take me with you!” Victor begged, before he could stop himself and think it through.

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks. “What?”

“Take me with you… If you find Yuuri… I… I just… I need to see him again.”

Tommy shook his head. “That’s nice Victor… You know how much I care about you. And how much I value your wishes.” He sad sarcastically and turned back to the car.

“It would make Yuuri happy!” Victor blurted. What was he doing? Why was he asking to stay with a murderer?

Tommy turned back and pulled Victor up by his neck and shoved him back into the car.

“What do you really want?” Tommy said darkly as he sat down next to him.

Victor barely knew himself. He just knew he needed to see Yuuri again. And something told him that Tommy was the way to go.

“I think… If I go to the police… I will never see Yuuri again. He’ll either be stuck wherever he is now. Or you will take him away for good. And I can’t live with the idea of never seeing him again.” Victor said honestly.

“Unbelievable…” Tommy chuckled. “You know I hate you, right?” 

Victor nodded. “I know. But we both want the same thing. And I’m willing to put my hate aside for Yuuri… Are you?”

“I would do anything for Yuuri.” Tommy declared. “Even if it means working with an invalid.”

Victor carefully lifted his right hand for Tommy to shake.

“You’re kidding.” Tommy scoffed. Glaring at Victor’s hand until Victor lowered it. “And let me establish some ground rules. I’m not interested in getting to know you. I will hurt you, mostly because I can, and I hate you. And lastly, when we find Yuuri, you get to say goodbye, and then he will leave… with ME.”

Victor’s arm brushed against the tiny scissor in his pocket. He just had to find Yuuri and find the right moment to get rid of Tommy, and they would finally be free.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing Tommy... XD He's so amazingly evil, and practiacally writes himself... XD
> 
> What do you think about Victor working with him? XD I find it weirdly hilarious... XD And I also feel so bad for Victor... But he choose this... I tried to stop him... You saw my comments as he called after him. He had a will of his own... I was powerless to stop it... XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. And thank you so much for reading! :D


	13. The third stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets to have a talk with the person holding him captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

Yuuri was feeling drowsy and feverish. He was lying in a warm bed, and felt as he was going to freeze to death and burn up at the same time. He briefly wondered where Victor was. 

His eyelids felt heavy and every singly muscle in his body was throbbing. 

He pried his eyes open with a lot of difficulty. And felt panicked when he didn’t recognize his surroundings. Where was he? How did he get here?

“Oh… You’re awake.” A female voice said in Japanese. Yuuri didn’t recognize it at all. “I’ve been waiting for you a long time…” She continued.

Yuuri blinked, trying to clear his vision. When a cold hand was suddenly placed on his forehead.

Yuuri’s first instinct was to either push it away, or pull himself away from it. That’s when he realized his wrists had been restrained to the sides of the bed. Yuuri immediately started to pull on them.

“Those are to keep you here with me. I wouldn’t want you to run away. Not when I just got you.”

Yuuri’s heart rate sped up. Once again he was being held as someone’s captive. 

“Not to worry though… I think I have some medicine for you.” She chuckled and removed her hand from Yuuri’s forehead.

Yuuri noticed her black long hair as she walked in front of him. The rest was just a blur. 

The room in which he was being held was small… Really small… And he could see light coming in from the windows. So if he was lucky. There might be people around. 

Yuuri was trying to gather enough air to let out a scream, when he noticed how much his throat was hurting. He definitely had a cold to go with the fever. 

“So… I’ll give you some aspirin and cough syrup. And you should be cured in no time.” The woman explained. “I used to be a nurse, so I know what I’m doing.”

Yuuri doubted that she did. Didn’t it say something in the doctor’s oath that you should not kidnap sick people, tie them down and force medicine into them?

“Open wide…” The woman said with a smile.

Yuuri turned his head away from her. 

“Don’t be difficult now, Yuuri…” She warned.

Yuuri didn’t want to listen. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want a stranger shoving things down his throat.

“Yuuri. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Yuuri kept his head turned away stubbornly. He felt so sick of being manipulated by crazy people. And maybe it was his fever haze that made the threat seem smaller than it actually was. He was tied to a bed by this woman, which meant that she had all the control. But Yuuri had been with worse. If he could survive Tommy, he could survive her… whoever she was. 

“Fine… Let’s do it the hard way then.” She snarled and grabbed Yuuri’s chin. She forced it open and pressed in the pills and poured in cough medicine. “Swallow!” She growled.

Yuuri spluttered but had to relent to her demand, in order to avoid choking on the medicine.

“Now… That wasn’t so hard, was it?” She smiled gently.

Yuuri glared at her blurry form.

She sat down on the bed right next to Yuuri. And started to stroke his face with her fingers.

“You’re beautiful Yuuri…” She purred and allowed her fingers to travel down to Yuuri’s neck and over his collarbone. “I had to remove your shirt since it was drenched in icy water… But this suits you better… You’re so muscular…” Her hands were now on his chest.

This felt eerily familiar and Yuuri started to panic.

“Stop…” Yuuri wheezed out.

“You should rest your voice, Yuuri…” She scolded, before leaning in, and started to kiss his neck.

“No…” Yuuri whimpered and struggled against his bonds.

“You’re being very rude, Yuuri.” She snapped and stormed away.

Yuuri released a breath of relief. And tried to assess his situation. His head was a little less foggy, but it was still far from fine. He raised his head to get a better look at his surroundings. But the best he could do was guess. The room seemed to be made out of wood, and it had colorful pictures taped to most of the wall. Further away, he could see computer screens, four of them, and very many cords…

“Do you have nay idea what I’ve done for you?” She snarled as she returned with her arms full of blurry objects that she dumped on Yuuri.

She held up the first object and Yuuri noticed it was a cushion with his face on it. “I’ve spent all my money on you.” She displayed a figurine of him. “I’ve devoted my entire life to you. I lost my job, my house even my social life…” She kept showing him object after object. All of which, was his official merchandise. 

“…I live in an RV. I hack bank accounts for a living. I’m a criminal. And all of it, is your fault… You ruined me. And now… You won’t even show me some decent gratitude.”

Yuuri knew better than to question her logic. You can’t argue with crazy. And Yuuri didn’t feel like choking on cough syrup again.

“I’m so stupid…” She scoffed. Her face then turned dark and she grabbed Yuuri’s throat. “Why won’t you love me?” She growled.

Yuuri gasped helplessly as he lost his ability to breathe.

“You will love me.” She promised darkly before she let go.

“I’m… m-married.” Yuuri wheezed out. Hoping she would understand.

“I saw…” She spat in disgust. “Homosexuality is a sin. And Victor is going to hell for what he did to you. Poisoning your mind…”

If looks could kill, she would have been dead by the look Yuuri sent her. How dared she speak of Victor like that?

“But not to worry…” She said with a smile. “I will save you…”

Yuuri didn’t even want to know what she meant by that. And he really didn’t like the vibe she sent him. 

“Anyway… We have been here the entire night. I think it’s time we move…” She said thoughtfully, before she bent forward and kissed Yuuri on the cheek.

Move? What did she mean by that?

“By the way… You can call me Rein…” She said before she disappeared from Yuuri’s view.

Yuuri closed his eyes in exhaustion, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

“What the fuck? Yuuri! Victor!” It was Yuri.

Yuuri desperately sat up and looked around only to find out that the sound came from somewhere over by the four screens.

Rein walked back into the room and walked over to the screens.

“Yuri Plisetsky is in your old apartment.” Rein giggled. “Too bad Victor ripped out my speakers, or we could have sent him a message.” 

“I… I need help… My friends are gone… And there’s a lot of blood… And I don’t know what to do…” Yuri sniffled.

Yuuri felt his heart break for the young Russian. That’s when a horrible thought struck him. Where the hell was Victor? Was he even okay?

“Victor… Where?” Yuuri whispered, trying and failing to get some volume to his words.

“Oh… Yuuri…” Rein laughed softly. “Do you remember the man who kidnapped you a year ago? Tommy… Something… Anyway… He saved Victor, and took him with him.” 

Yuuri’s brain took some time to process that… 

Tommy saving Victor… Tommy Taking Victor… Victor being with Tommy… Tommy ‘the killer’ had Victor in his possession. Fuck.

“Makkachin, thank god you’re okay!” Yuri gasped, before Rein turned the screen off.

“You don’t need to look so devastated. Victor is still alive… For now… My hopes is that Tommy will finish him off, then I can just send the police to Tommy and he’ll be gone as well. It would be the perfect solution to all of our problems.”

“You… Know… W-where…?” Yuuri asked.

“Just outside central St. Petersburg… They’ve been driving the entire night, looking for you… Too bad we’ve been parked right outside where Kim held you.” Rein stared laughing maniacally. “They literally walked right past this RV and drove away.”

Yuuri felt his heart clench at those words. Victor being so close, and instead of finding him and taking him home, he was stuck with Tommy. And who knew what could happen to him when he was alone with that red-haired man.

“Anyway… This RV isn’t going to move itself…” Rein said with a wink, and once again disappeared.

Wait… Yuuri thought, looking around. Was this the RV?

Yuuri didn’t have to wait for too long for his question to be answered. As a loud rumble made the entire room shake. Then everything started to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know! :D


	14. It's not your fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in on Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like checking on poor Yuri. And make sure Makkachin was safe... XD

Yuri was getting worried. He had tried to call both Yuuri and Victor the entire night. He and Otabek had been at the parade, and hoped that maybe the married couple would join them, instead of being home asleep at 8.00pm on a Saturday, like a couple of old people.

Yuri had barely seen them since the wedding. Of course it was going to be harder, since they apparently decided to go into pair skating for fun. While Yuri kept doing single man skating like a normal person. 

But they always answered their phones. No matter the time of day or night. 

Yuri walked into their apartment complex, immediately noticing where the majority of Victor’s building had been that night. Everything stank of liquor and smoke. And there were a few passed out, drunken people on the landing floor, that Yuri had to step over to get to the elevator. 

There was a man sleeping in the elevator that Yuri tried to ignore, as he reached his friend’s floor.

He immediately felt his blood freeze over and his heart stop, when he noticed the blood in the entire hallway.

The trail led back to Victor and Yuuri’s apartment.

Yuri felt his body spring into action as he followed the trail of the blood. Inside of the apartment he found gauze, scissors, a bullet and tweezers, all next to a big puddle of blood.

“What the fuck?” Yuri gasped. “Yuuri! Victor!” he called. No one answered.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Yuri whispered as she shakily took out his phone. 

The emergency answered quickly. And Yuri felt at a loss for words when they asked him to describe what had happened. “I… I need help… My friends are gone… And there’s a lot of blood… And I don’t know what to do…” He didn’t even notice that he was crying.

“Is anyone with you?” The lady on the phone asked.

Yuri shook his head. “No… just… just me…” Yuri sniffled.

“Okay, help is on the way. What’s your name, sir?”

“Yuri Plisetsky.” 

“Okay. Yuri, can you please tell me what you see more than the blood?”

Yuri told her about the bullet and the first-aid supplies. When he heard a quiet whine from the bedroom.

“Sir? Are you still there?” She asked, as Yuri suddenly grew quiet.

“Makkachin?” Yuri called.

He felt his heart soar as he saw the old poodle emerge from their bedroom.

“Makkachin, thank god you’re okay!” Yuri gasped and carefully walked over to the dog.

“Sir, is anyone there with you?” She asked.

“Just a dog.” Yuri said vaguely.

“Okay, the police are on the street now. So help is around the corner.” She said reassuringly.

“Thank you.” Yuri sighed in relief.

“I’m staying with you until they arrive.” She declared worriedly. 

Yuri appreciated it. And kept listening to her telling him about the police procedures until the police finally arrived. 

“Mr. Plisetsky?” The first officer asked, looking around the room.

“Yes?” Yuri sniffled angrily, trying to get the emotions out of his face.

“Can you please step out of the crime scene?” The officer asked and gestured to another officer with kind eyes. 

Yuri patted his leg to get Makkachin to follow him, which the dog willingly did. 

A few hours later, no one told Yuri anything he didn’t already know. The police’s best guess was that they had been taken. Officer Benny smith had arrived to the scene with sunglasses and a steaming cup of coffee, clearly hung over. 

Yuri was sitting in the hallway with Makkachin and glared at the incompetent officer who was supposed to be responsible for his friend’s safety.

“Yurio!” Mila cried as she ran through the hallway with Georgi close behind. “I just got your text, what happened?”

Yuri hugged Makkachin closer, and nodded to the direction of Yuuri and Victor’s apartment.

Mila spotted the blood and gasped. So did Georgi.

“It’s just like a year ago…” Yuri muttered.

“What?” Mila asked gently.

“Last year. I watched Yuuri get taken by that psychopath. Now, both of them are gone, and I wasn’t even there…”

Georgi sighed. “Yuri, you can’t blame yourself.” 

“Georgi is right. You’re just…”

“A kid?” Yuri snapped. “Please don’t give me that bullshit again. Otabek asked me if we should go check on them last night when they didn’t answer their phones. I told him that they were fine, and probably got to bed early.” 

Yuri blinked away his tears. “And now they’re gone.”

“We’ll find them.” Mila assured. “Just like we found Yuuri last year…”

“Last year, there was a witness. We knew who it was. We knew what happened… Now… Nothing. There’s nothing except a lot of blood and Makkachin.”

“We can’t give up.” Georgi declared. “We need to get Makkachin, his dads back.” He patted the poodle comfortingly. Makkachin licked his fingers in gratitude.

“Mr. Plisetsky. We might have a lead on your friends.” An officer with a notepad said.

Yuri stood up from his spot. 

“We found two hidden cameras. Do you know what they are connected to?”

Yuri didn’t. Neither Victor nor Yuuri had said anything about placing cameras in their apartment. 

“No, they haven’t mentioned any cameras.”

“Do you know if they are actually theirs?”

Was this officer thick or something? “Like I said, they haven’t mentioned any cameras.” Yuri snarled.

“That might actually help even more. The cameras are connected to a transmitter. We find out to were the cameras are streaming to, and we might find the person who took your friends.”

Yuri felt his heart leap in his chest.

Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this short little chapter. In the next chapter, we're returning to Victor and Tommy... XD
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


	15. In the middle of the road.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has his ways to get what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write this chapter. #InspirationStruck
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3

Victor was feeling his eyelids beginning to droop. He didn’t get how Tommy was still looking so unbothered by the fact that they had been driving around for most of the night. They had practically driven through every single street in the entire St. Petersburg. Until Tommy suddenly stopped, outside a building in what Victor could only describe as a bad neighborhood. 

“Wait here.” Tommy ordered. And opened his car door.

“Where are we? Why do we stop?” Victor asked worriedly. Wondering if Tommy had somehow found Yuuri without him.

Tommy groaned and turned back. “I don’t have time for your questions. You wanted to come, great. You’re in the car. But If I have to explain every single step of my process of finding Yuuri, that little walnut in your head might catch fire. So just do as you’re told and don’t ask any stupid questions.”

Victor nodded apologetically. 

“And if you’re stupid enough to send the police after me while you’re alone in the car… I swear to god, that you’ll regret it.”

Victor swallowed. Not doubting Tommy’s words at all.

“I’ll be back in an hour.” Tommy stated and walked out of the car.

An hour? What would Tommy do in an hour? Victor thought that Tommy would put all of his time searching for Yuuri, not walk into weird buildings, doing weird things.

Victor thought about following him. But decided against it. If Tommy found out, he would definitely get killed. 

So he waited.

He changed the bandages on both his stab wound and the shot wound, making sure he hadn’t caught an infection. He then dug through the glove compartment. And looked around the car. Not sure what he was looking for. He did find a backpack in the backseat that clearly belonged to Tommy.

Inside, there was a journal with Yuuri’s name on the cover. He opened it, only to find the scribbles of a crazy person. Yuuri’s name next to Tommy’s and probably notes about Yuuri. Tommy wrote in Japanese. A language Victor was still struggling with. So he couldn’t know for sure…

Victor also found a voodoo-doll of himself. That was just uncomfortable. He also found various pictures of Yuuri. Even though his heart soared at the sight of his husband, he still felt sad that Yuuri’s privacy had always been so violated by Tommy. 

He placed everything back where he found it and noticed the dead man once again... He was wondering if they should do something about that man. Maybe leave him on the street so he could be identified. He didn’t deserve to lie there, dead. While his family might be worried sick. He thought that maybe he could take care of it himself.

But before he could dwell on it any further, Tommy was returning. He was beaten to hell, walked with a limp, and his clothes were ripped.

What the hell did he do?

He was holding an envelope that he threw on Victor as he sat down in the driver’s seat. 

“See if you recognize any cars…” Tommy wheezed out as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Victor stared at him, wondering who was lying dead in that building right now.

“I can’t hear you looking.” Tommy warned.

Victor quickly opened the envelope and saw pictures of cars on a road. Not just any road. It was the road that led to the storage building. Tommy was a genius.

There were about forty different pictures, with 40 different cars. He recognized the driver in one of them. Kim. 

Victor had to take a deep breath, in order to avoid curling the picture together, and throw it into the darkest pits of hell. 

He looked through the other pictures but he didn’t recognize any of the other vehicles. Or wait. There was a picture of an RV. That he could have sworn he had noticed on their street, on multiple occasions. He handed the picture to Tommy.

Tommy took it and stared at it. He reached out his hand to Victor. “Phone.” He demanded.

“I don’t have a phone.” Victor shrugged.

Tommy sighed in frustration. “Check if he has one.” Tommy nodded to the dead guy in the backseat, as he started up the engine. 

Victor groaned in pain when all of his injuries were jostled, as he tried to dig through the dead man’s pockets.

Victor could have sworn he heard Tommy chuckle, right before the car drove into a hole. Which caused Victor to whimper in pain as his gunshot wound where crashed into his car seat.

“Whops…” Tommy said innocently.

Victor swallowed his annoyance and continued his quest for a phone.

He could have cried in relief when he finally found one, which he gave to Tommy.

“It’s locked.” Tommy sighed and pulled the car to the side of the road. “Knife.” He said and once again held out his hand to Victor.

Was he going to stab the phone? Victor wondered as he grabbed the bloody knife at his feet and gave it to Tommy. 

Tommy turned back and Victor heard a loud crunching noise before Tommy turned back, the dead man’s finger in his hand.

Victor had to close his eyes and thing about something else, as Tommy unlocked the phone with the dead man’s finger.

He then clicked in a number on the phone. And pressed the phone against his ear.

“Hi, Josh. It’s me.” Tommy greeted, with the fakest happy voice Victor had ever heard. “Yeah… I need you to look up a car for me… Why?” Tommy’s expression grew dark. “Well… Do you like you kneecaps?” Now, that was Tommy… “The plate is fifty-four dash sixty-nine… Yeah. I’ll hold.” Tommy rolled is eyes and sighed in annoyance. “Rein Sakai? Does she have a home address? No? Well, what’s her personal? Great. No, you’ll get the location of your mother’s head when I’m deleted from the police’s database… Then I suggest you go back to work.” He snarled before he hung up.

“Idiot.” He muttered. And dialed another number. “Kenny. Check the traffic cameras for a car with the plate number fifty-four, dash sixty-nine… Well… You still have your hands. Next time I’ll take them too if you don’t play by the rules… You’re doing the right thing… When? Okay.” He hung up the phone. 

“The RV is parked at a place called coal-street, right by the water, about three hours from here.” Tommy explained

“And Yuuri will be in it?” Victor asked hopefully.

“That depends on your ability to recognize cars. If he isn’t, it’ll be your fault, and we might have lost the trail on Yuuri for good. So let’s hope.” 

Victor did. More than anything…

“Did you kill anyone?” Victor suddenly asked.

Tommy raised his eyebrows. “When?”

“Right now, when you got the pictures?” Victor elaborated.

“Nope, bastard’s still alive.” Tommy sighed.

Victor didn’t know what he meant by that, he was mostly relived that no one else was dead.

“He gave me the pictures in trade of a chance to fulfill his abuse/rape-fantasy. That’s how he operates… I have my network, and I hate not having the upper hand in all of them, but hey… what can you do?” Tommy chuckled.

Victor was once against stunned.

“It’s easier in Japan. I have better connections there. I still have to do shit in Russia… Disgusting country by the way… It suits you.”

Victor didn’t respond to that.

“That guy is starting to stink up the car.” Tommy said and wrinkled his nose in disgust. “I think we need to change cars before we get to Yuuri. I’m not going to let him sit in a car with a stinking corpse…”

Tommy pulled the car over to the side of the road. He then grabbed his backpack and the knife before he got out of the car. He walked over to Victor’s side and pulled Victor out. 

“Go and stand in the middle of the road.” Tommy ordered. 

“W-why?” Victor stuttered.

“So we can get a new car… Someone should stop before they hit you… Probably…” Tommy chuckled.

Victor was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people are starting to like Tommy, and unfourtunatly. I'm one of them... I'm not sure when it happened... There simply is something interesting about a villain driven by love... XD
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. I had a blast writing it... ;)
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! <3


	16. Stop. In the name of love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds 'escaping', to be more difficult than he anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! :D
> 
> AND WARNING!! : If you're sensitive to violence and possible triggers in text-form, beware. I didn't think it was too bad since I don't describe it that much. But if you're sensitive, I at least warned you. I don't think it's enough to add a tag or a warning for the work... Just thought you might want to know... Anyway.. You can read the story now... XD

“No!” A voice cried. Waking Yuuri from his slumber.

Yuuri felt disoriented. Why was he asleep? Where was he asleep? He tried to move, but felt as if his head was about to get split into two pieces.

“This is not happening… This is not happening. Get out, you monsters!” The female voice was desperately shouting.

It was too loud. Yuuri’s head felt like a thin glass bowl filled with cotton, and her voice was like a knife that slowly tried to scratch its way through the thin surface. 

Suddenly, Yuuri’s memories came back to him. Rein, The fact that he was sick, Yuri being in their apartment and Victor being with Tommy.

Yuuri momentarily wished he could go back to unconsciousness and not have to deal with this.

He tried to sit up despite his pain, when he remembered that his wrists were still secured to the bed.

Fuck.

“Yuuri?” Rain growled, and Yuuri’s head subconsciously turned to her in response.

“Is anyone tracking you?” She questioned walking over to him.

Yuuri still hadn’t recovered his voice. So he shook his head in response.

“Are you sure that Victor didn’t put a chip in you? You have a slight scar right there…” She said, as she poked on Yuuri’s neck. There was a tiny scar. Yuuri had received it when Tommy tried to use him as a hostage before his arrest. “That’s a perfect cut for planting a chip.” She continued, her eyes narrowing. 

Yuuri tried to move away from her unwelcomed touch. “No chip…” He wheezed out. “Tommy…”

“Well… The police seem to have our destination… They hacked into my computer. They must have gotten the signal from something… And…” She seemed to get a realization. “The cameras!” She gasped and rushed away.

Yuuri took the moment to see if he could wiggle out of the ropes holding him trapped. There was no getting his wrists out. They were tight enough to cut off his circulation… But he might be able to reach down to where the ropes where attached…

Bingo.

“I just need to avert the signal to make them believe we’re heading for Finland.” Rein muttered to herself.

Yuuri worked on the knot holding his right hand. If he could just get one hand free, he might be able to overpower her, especially if he caught her by surprise.

“There we go.” She exclaimed proudly and stood up from her chair. Yuuri immediately stilled his movements.

He did the right thing, since Rein seemed to skip back to Yuuri’s side in an instant. “We’ll be so happy together.” She declared, as she lay down on Yuuri’s left arm. She then proceeded to snuggle against his neck.

Yuuri tensed up and froze. Feeling unnervingly exposed in his current position.

“Isn’t this nice?” She purred. “Feeling the touch of a woman…” Her hand started to trail down on his chest. 

Yuuri felt his body twist away in response. 

Rein’s hand quickly moved back up and grabbed Yuuri’s jaw. She then turned his head and pressed her lips against his.

Yuuri had to hold back as to not gag in the woman’s mouth. He barely had time to react, before he suddenly panicked by the intrusion and realized that he had kicked Rein off of him, with enough force to make her fall off the bed.

“Yuuri.” She snarled threateningly. 

Yuuri quickly untied the rest of the rope with his right hand, and managed to get it free from the bed.

Just when he was about to reach for his left hand, Rein grabbed his wrist. And climbed on top of him, so that she was straddling his hips.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She shouted. “I’m taking care of you! And this is how you repay me?”

“Let go.” Yuuri groaned hoarsely.

“No…” She stated, shaking her head. “I said I would save you from damnation, and that’s what I’m going to do. Once you’re pure, we shall go together into the kingdom of our lord.” 

Yuuri tried to break his arm free from her hold. But she had the advantage of body weight, and Yuuri was fighting gravity with his abused muscles. 

“Please…” Yuuri was growing desperate from being restrained like this. 

“I suppose I have to keep this out of your reach…” She said and grabbed the end of the rope. She then pulled it tight enough so Yuuri couldn’t even bend his arm. “I must be crazy for thinking that you might actually behave…” She grumbled. 

Rein moved around him to check on Yuuri’s left wrist, she then proceeded to secure it even tighter. 

“I also think I should do something about your feet… Can’t have you kicking me away during these sessions.” She ripped off the duvet from Yuuri and looked at him hungrily.

Sessions? Yuuri looked down on himself and felt unnaturally relieved to notice he was wearing his boxes but he dreaded on what this woman would do to him.

“Now… If you just keep still, this won’t be so hard for you.” Rain stated, holding out a long length of rope in front of Yuuri.

Yuuri swallowed thickly, feeling the sting of pain in his throat as he did so. He was not going to give up. Which Rein noticed, when Yuuri pulled his legs away from her reach… She was standing by the foot of the bed and the only way for Yuuri to avoid her, was to pull his legs toward himself. He was grateful that he was a flexible man.

“Give me your legs.” Rein demanded.

Yuuri shook his head and kept them to himself.

“Fine… Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She snarled and stormed out of sight. 

Yuuri once again tried to get his wrists out, but all he managed to do was to make his wrists bleed as the ropes harshly dug into them.

Rein suddenly returned. “You could have made this so easy for yourself…” She spoke darkly.

Yuuri saw something in her hands and felt his heart sped up, a baseball bat. 

“No…” Yuuri frantically shook his head in horror.

Rein swiftly swung the bat, and it painfully collided with Yuuri’s legs. She then kept on hitting the legs in fast and strong motions.

Yuuri felt tears streaming down his face as bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“That should do it.” She declared and threw the baseball bat aside. “Now I don’t even need the ropes…”

Yuuri sniffled quietly as he realized that he couldn’t move his legs without feeling like they were on fire. 

“I don’t think you’ll be able to skate anytime soon…” She chuckled and climbed on top of him without any resistance.

Yuuri gasped as she placed pressure on his broken limbs. She then leaned forward and sucked his bloodied lip. 

Yuuri just sobbed. Never had he felt this broken and helpless.

Rein started to travel down on him. Yuuri felt how one of her hands slipped under his boxers before a loud crash made her jump off him in an impossible speed.

There was a thick silence hanging in the room. And Yuuri had given up on the idea of even trying to move.

“T-tommy?” Rein gasped in fear.

There was a brief silence, and Yuuri suddenly felt eyes on him.

He tried to lift his head and briefly caught sight of a blurry figure with red hair. That was all he needed to know, to understand that Tommy had somehow found him. He wondered if Victor had come for him as well…

Yuuri suddenly felt something cold and sharp against his neck. A knife. This felt familiar…

“You’re so fucking dead.” Tommy growled.

Rein took the knife away from Yuuri’s neck and charged on Tommy.

There was no way this would end well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted Stalker Vs. Stalker. And I gave Rein a knife to make it into a fair fight... XD I wonder who will win and if Victor is okay... I guess we will find out in the next chapter..
> 
> I hope you liked it. And thank you for reading!! <3


	17. A world full of monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! <3
> 
> All the love to you! <3

This is fun.

Tommy had total control over the man he hated most in the world. And he loved every second of it. 

Of course, Yuuri was more important, and he needed to get to him as soon as possible. But he was actually starting to consider keeping Victor for his own enjoyment. He could be his and Yuuri’s fool. Making him dance and entertain them whenever they were bored. He could even use Victor as a punching bag. It was a perfect solution to all of his problems.

But he was certain that Yuuri would not approve. For some reason he was living under the idea that they were somehow ‘in love’… Ridiculous.

Tommy could understand that Victor was in love with Yuuri. Who wasn’t? Yuuri was amazing. But he couldn’t for the life of him, figure out what Yuuri was seeing in this idiot of a man. Standing in the middle of an empty street, with a bleeding leg, and a bullet wound in the stomach…

If Victor were to die tonight, Tommy would simply tell Yuuri that he tried to save Victor. But the damage done by Kim had been too severe and there was nothing he could do. And he and Yuuri, would live happily ever after… Perfect. 

Tommy wished he had some popcorn, when a car suddenly speeded towards the Russian man from the distance.

“Don’t move!” Tommy warned as Victor’s eyes widened in uncertainty.

To Tommy this was a test. How far would Victor go for Yuuri?

Victor seemed determined to stay, even as the car grew closer for every second.

Tommy wasn’t worried. Even if Victor were hit, Tommy would still have his new car. He just had to make sure to leave the bodies outside of the vehicle this time. 

The car seemed to slow down as Victor was caught in the headlights. And Tommy smiled in anticipation.

Victor had never been this scared. His entire body shook in fear. But it was not like he could run away… His leg was barely keeping him standing, and his bullet wound didn’t make it any easier.

But the car stopped and the driver got out. Victor turned his head to make out where Tommy was, but he had disappeared.

“Are you a fucking idiot? What are you doing standing in the middle of the fucking road?” The male driver roared and stormed against him.

As he got closer and got a better look at Victor, he stopped dead in his tracks. “Victor Nikiforov? Ice skater?” His eyes widened I realization. “Where are your shoes?” 

Victor looked down on his freezing feet, almost like he wasn’t painfully aware that he had been snatched away, in the middle of the night.

“Are you hurt?” The man asked as he walked closer.

Victor didn’t know why. But he didn’t want the man any closer. He gave off a bad vibe. Maybe Tommy has given him paranoia or something, but there was something really wrong about him.

“I have a first aid kit in my car…” The man said, grabbing Victor’s arm and pulling on it.

Victor immediately pulled away. He didn’t trust this. This man felt oddly familiar to the ‘I have some candy in my van’ stereotype.

The man grabbed for Victor again, but harder this time. And began pulling him with him. “Get in the car!” He growled.

Victor tried to get away, wondering what the hell Tommy was doing.

He managed to shove the man away from him and he tried to get to the other car when he suddenly felt fingers grabbing hold of his hair. “I’m going to have some fun with you…” The man snarled, leaning closer and pressing his lips against Victor’s ear. “Pretty boy…”

Victor heard bones cracking as the grip loosened in his hair. Victor’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

“That was quite a show…” Tommy chuckled and threw the man aside.

Victor turned around and saw the man was lying on the ground. Dead. His head turned in an impossible angle.

Victor felt panicked. Tommy had just murdered someone. Breaking their neck. Not even one foot away from him.

“You make a pretty good damsel in distress…” Tommy mocked. 

Victor was panting for breath in a crouching position, feeling pain in his entire body. And fear in his entire being.

“You’re welcome…” Tommy said and grabbed the back of Victor’s neck, and practically shoved him into the passenger seat of the other car. Harshly interrupting Victor’s panic attack.

He then walked around and sat down in the driver’s seat with a big grin on his face. He looked around in the car with the same kind of irrational excitement.

“Well, would you look at that…?” Tommy laughed as he caught sight of something. He took a bottle lying in the backseat. “Chloroform. Wonder what this guy was planning…” He tossed the bottle to Victor and started the car.

Victor dropped the bottle from his shaky hands and allowed it to fall to his feet. He started hyperventilating and he suddenly felt as if the entire world was filled with horrible monsters.

“Are you starting to learn now?” Tommy questioned. “Do you understand why I am the way I am? This world is filled with so many filthy disgusting people. And Yuuri is like a ray of sunlight in the dark… I know what I am. I know I’m damaged, and I tried…” Tommy seemed to trail off. “I tried. To stay away from Yuuri, to protect him… But you are just such an incompetent idiot. And I had to protect him from the others…”

“How many others are there?” Victor asked, feeling nauseous. 

“Psychos after Yuuri? Well… I killed about fourteen people for him, so far… And last time I checked the Internet, almost a year ago. There were about five people speaking in their blogs and forums about taking Yuuri for themselves. I wasn’t going to let them, of course. But I can’t exactly kill a cyber-stalker…” Tommy stated.

Victor felt actual shivers from those words. Tommy could be lying, but for some reason, Victor started to believe him. Victor would never have thought that Tommy had actually done something good in the world. He thought he was lying to scare Yuuri. And he had succeeded, but seeing how much conviction Tommy spoke with. And seeing how effortlessly he killed all of these people, Victor was starting to feel a trail of doubt. 

What if there was something about Yuuri?

They kept driving for six hours. Tommy kept calling his contact to ask him for updates on the vehicle. 

It had apparently started to drive only after an hour. And it was driving towards Estonia. Tommy pressed the accelerator impossible harder. Like he was going to catch up to the other vehicle by pure willpower. 

But finally, they arrived.

“Can you walk?” Tommy asked.

Victor opened the door, and stubbornly got out. Tommy walked over to his side and stared at him skeptically. 

“You’ll catch up…” Tommy snorted and left Victor behind.

He walked over to the parked RV Victor had recognized from the security footage. And stood outside for a moment. Trying to listen if there was anyone inside.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to skate anytime soon…” A female voice chuckled from inside.

Tommy felt his body tense up at the comment. Was she talking to Yuuri? 

Tommy didn’t have to listen long before he heard another voice, sounding small and faint. A voice he would know anywhere, a voice that gave him life. A voice that belonged to the only person in the world, Tommy was willing to die for. Yuuri. 

He didn’t waste any time. The RV’s door looked thin and breakable. And Tommy used his entire body weight to slam into it.

The door flew open like nothing and Tommy finally laid eyes on his soulmate.

Yuuri was lying half naked and vulnerable, tied to a bed, and some disgusting fucking whore was sitting on top of him, her hand inside of his boxers.

Tommy’s blood was boiling in his veins. In both rage and hatred. The woman seemed to have heard him as she jumped away from Yuuri like he had physically burnt her.

“T-tommy?” The woman gasped in fear.

Tommy didn’t give her a second glance since he was taking in Yuuri’s state. He was pale and glistening. His legs looked completely destroyed. Covered with large red bruises, his wrists were bloody and raw from the ropes and his feet seemed twisted out of place.

Yuuri was shaking as he carefully lifted his head. Tommy’s heart literally broke at the sight of Yuuri’s eyes. They were red and puffy and filled with tears. He looked sick and in pain and so incredibly terrified. And this fucking bitch was the reason for it.

His eyes snapped to her. And she quickly panicked and reached for a knife that she pressed against Yuuri’s neck.

Tommy felt his entire body shake, in pure and utter fury. “You’re so fucking dead.” he growled. His green gaze showed no signs of mercy as he took a step forward.

The woman took away the knife and raised it as she charged on Tommy. 

Tommy was never one to hold back on his promises…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sue me... I really like Tommy by now... He's like my weird little monster I just can't get enough of... XD
> 
> I kind of hope he wins. But Rein has a knife... And I'm not really sure what will happen. Yuuri will never feel completely safe with Tommy alive. But it will be so hard if I kill him off... I really don't know... XD Such Dilemma... XD 
> 
> Anyway... I hope you liked this chapter! <3 And this story... And let me know what you think should happen! <3


	18. Tommy's choice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is finally reunited with Yuuri again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! <3

Victor was trying to breathe through the pain as Tommy disappeared inside the RV.

There were two possible reasons why Tommy would do that. Either, Yuuri was inside or he wanted an RV to travel in now.

Tommy was spontaneous, not really thinking things through, going in with his head first and taking water over his head.

Victor wasn’t quite sure what to make of him. One part of him was happy of his existence. Without him, Yuuri would probably be dead by now. But he had also caused so much pain and suffering for both of them. Yuuri hadn’t had one good night’s sleep, probably since two years ago. And it was all because of that red-haired nightmare.

Victor took a step forward, feeling his entire body protest at the movement. He hadn’t slept for forty-eight hours. And he was pretty sure that his leg had gotten an infection.

“You’re so fucking dead…” Tommy growled from inside the vehicle before hell broke lose inside.

There were loud crashes and a woman’s blood-curling scream.

That was enough to send Victor into movement. He had to make sure that Yuuri was okay. 

He used his arms to pull himself up the two steps of the RV, so he could get inside.

Tommy was holding a woman by her throat, pressed up against a wall and gasping for air. 

But behind both of them, was Yuuri.

Victor couldn’t care less about the fight, or about Yuuri’s two stalkers, when the man himself was in the same room.

Victor slipped behind Tommy and almost collapsed when he reached Yuuri’s side.

“Yuuri. Yuuri? Are you…?” Victor didn’t even finish his question, as he could see the state Yuuri was in on his own. He was pale, and sweaty. His legs were starting to bruise up everywhere and they were twisted in odd directions. Yuuri’s wrists were raw and bloody, and it looked like his blood circulation had been cut off, his hand’s were in a weird shade of purple.

Victor barely knew what to do. He just started untying the ropes from his husband’s wrists.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked. It was barely a whisper. But it was the sweetest voice Victor had ever heard.

“I’m getting you out, Yuuri.” Victor declared.

Yuuri smiled. “Thank you…” He then hissed in pain, as Victor got the ropes loose.

“Sorry…” Victor apologized and moved to the other side, where he could release his other wrist. 

When he was done, he barely even realized how quiet it was. 

Victor turned around cautiously, and saw how Tommy stood there, covered in blood, and panting from exhaustion.

“How bad is he…?” Tommy asked as he had Victor’s attention.

“He is sick and hurt. I think he needs a hospital…” Victor said brokenly, his voice thick with grief.

“No.” Tommy growled. “No hospitals. We made a deal and he’s coming with me.” 

Victor panicked. “He’ll die, Tommy.” 

Tommy visibly flinched. “No… I’ll take care of him. That’s what I do.” 

“Tommy. You can’t take care of people. All you do is kill them.” Victor barely knew where he got his courage. “And if you take Yuuri. He’s not going to make it.”

Tommy ignored Victor’s words and walked forward to Yuuri’s side, looking at him like he was the only man in the world. “Hi, Yuuri…” He said lovingly.

Yuuri’s eyes widened at the sight and he immediately tried to get away.

“No, no, no… Don’t be scared of me. I saved you, Yuuri. Just like I always save you.” 

Tommy made an attempt to touch Yuuri, which Yuuri’s first reaction was to kick him away, a movement that made him jostle his legs. 

He cried out in pain.

Tommy glared at Victor accusingly. 

“He’s scared of you. You ruined his life. You can’t take care of him. Last time he almost starved to death.” Victor said. Once again, he could have sworn that his lips moved by themselves. 

Tommy walked around the bed and punched Victor in the face and delivered several kicks to his stomach, uncaring about the bullet wound.

“Please, stop…” Yuuri begged hoarsely, and Tommy stopped immediately.

“Please don’t hurt… Victor…” Yuuri elaborated.

Tommy glared at the grey-haired man and turned back to Yuuri, with the gentlest eyes he could muster. “I’m sorry I hurt you, Yuuri. But I need you to come with me. I can keep you safe from these people…” He looked down at Yuuri’s legs with a grim expression. “They are the real monsters…”

Yuuri shook his head. “You’re one of them. You hurt me too.”

“No!” Tommy protested. “I just… I needed you to… I wasn’t going to…” He kept stumbling over his words. 

Victor spotted Rein’s telephone. “I’m calling an ambulance for him.” He declared weakly and unlocked the phone with ease.

Tommy grabbed the phone from his fingers and stared at the offending object. 

“Do you want him to die?” Victor snapped.

Tommy growled indecisively. Before throwing the phone at Victor and leaning close to Yuuri.

“I come for you when you’re better, my love…” Tommy said in Japanese so only Yuuri would understand. He stroked his fingers through the Japanese man’s hair. “You can’t hate me forever. Victor will leave you eventually and I will be the one who stays. Just you wait and see…” He then leaned in and kissed Yuuri’s forehead. 

As he was about to walk out, he turned to Victor. “I’ll be watching you…” He declared, narrowing his eyes, before finally disappearing into the night.

Victor let out a sigh of relief when the crazy man was out of sight. He then dialed the emergency number with his eyes glued to Yuuri. Afraid to let him out of his sight for just a second

“Yuuri?” He asked carefully, Yuuri had closed his eyes.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked again.

Yuuri didn’t answer.

“What’s your emergency?” The Russian voice spoke on the phone.

Victor’s breathing started increasing. “Yuuri?” He said louder. Jostling Yuuri’s arm to get his attention.

The female voice on the phone tapped something on her keyboard.

“Sir. I’m sending a patrol car and an ambulance to your location. Please stay on the line.” The woman urged him.

Victor placed the phone on the floor and sat up to get a better look at his husband. He placed his fingers to Yuuri’s neck to feel for his pulse.

His own heart almost flat lined when he felt how quick and hard Yuuri’s heart was was beating. Yuuri was going into shock. And that could have fatal consequences.

“Yuuri!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> I really enjoy Tommy's character developement. He's such an interesting character to write... XD
> 
> I hope you like my little monster... ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> PS: #SorryNotSorry about the cliffhanger... XD


	19. Save him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor does whatever he has to to save his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I have no idea why I left you with the last cliffhanger... I've been struggling so hard with figuring out how to get out of it... XD
> 
> Anyway... I hope you like this chapter! <3

“Yuuri, please wake up. I need you to be okay.” Victor whispered brokenly.

He tapped Yuuri’s face gently, begging for him to wake up and calm down. “Come on… Yuuri, please…”

Victor knew he was going to hate himself for doing this, he really wished that he didn’t, but he had seen this in a movie.

“I’m so sorry for this…” Victor apologized in advance, before he delivered a rough slap to Yuuri’s face that immediately snapped him awake.

Yuuri was looking around frantically, like a scared animal.

“Yuuri. Look at me. It’s just us… You’re safe. Yuuri?” 

Yuuri didn’t even seem to hear him. He was hyperventilating and he seemed like he tried to escape somewhere. 

“Yuuri, calm down.” Victor begged his terrified husband.

He still didn’t seem to listen, and suddenly he cried out as he jostled his injured legs.

“Yuuri.” Victor said more determinately.

Yuuri looked right at him, his eyes seemed empty and lost, and it broke Victor’s heart, but he had to speak now, when he finally had his attention.

“Yuuri. I need you to breathe. Can you breathe with me?” Victor asked, as if speaking to a child.

Yuuri stared at him uncomprehendingly.

“Like this.” Victor guided, taking a deep breath on his own, flinching as it stung his gunshot wound.

Yuuri tried to mimic to his best ability. 

“That’s great, Yuuri. You’re doing great.” Victor praised, and continued his guiding. Focusing completely on Yuuri. He didn’t even noticed when the authorities stepped into the vehicle. 

“You need to step away, sir.” A paramedic told Victor in Russian and started pulling on his shoulders. 

“Please.” Victor protested. “He’s scared, he needs me.”

“We will handle it.” He assured and turned back to Yuuri. “Sir, can you see how many fingers I’m holding up?” 

Yuuri blinked at him in confusion.

“He doesn’t speak Russian.” Victor supplied.

The paramedic nodded in understanding. “Sir. Can you see how many fingers I’m holding up?” He asked again, in English this time.

“F-four?” Yuuri answered shakily, not sounding entirely sure.

“Good. Can you follow the light with your eyes?” He then asked and aimed a tiny flashlight to Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri followed the instructions.

Victor took the moment to notice how two police officers were watching them and the paramedic from the corner. He didn’t have enough time to think about what they were doing, before Yuuri cried out in pain.

“Careful!” Victor scolded the paramedic who had now moved on to examine Yuuri’s legs.

“Sir?” Another paramedic was suddenly at Victor’s side. “I’m going to examine you.”

“No.” Victor snapped. “Yuuri first. I need to know that he’ll be okay.”

The paramedic sighed in sympathy and placed his first-aid-kit aside.

“We need a stretcher over here.” The first paramedic called and rushed out of the RV.

Victor looked to Yuuri and tried to smile in reassurance. “You’ll be fine.” He said, begging that he would be right.

Yuuri nodded, he didn’t look completely convinced.

Suddenly the stretcher was there. And the two paramedics were at Yuuri’s side. “On three. One. Two. Three.” 

Yuuri whelped as his body was being jostled. 

Victor stood up in attention to follow his husband out. He groaned in pain as he put weight on his infected thigh. 

“Do you need help?” One of the paramedics asked.

“I’m fine.” Victor protested and started limping after them. One of the police officers helped to support him.

That’s when Victor caught sight of Yuuri’s other stalker on the floor. Her face had been completely smashed in by Tommy’s wrath. He shuddered.

“Mr. Nikiforov. Your friend Mr. Plisetsky has been very worried about you two.” The police officer told him to keep his mind occupied.

“Yurio?” Victor questioned.

“Yes. He’s been at the police station for almost forty hours. We have notified him that you’re being taken to the hospital.”

“Thank you.” Victor said and aimed straight for the ambulance that Yuuri was being taken into. He was increasing his speed drastically as he could no longer see his husband.

“Calm down.” The officer pleaded. “It’s not going away without you.” 

Victor wished he could believe him, but he couldn’t risk it. Not after these horrible days.

Once Yuuri was back in his line of sight, Victor could finally breathe again. He grabbed his hand and watched him like a hawk. Terrified that Yuuri might disappear again, and he would be back in the hell he had just escaped.

The vehicle started moving and one of the paramedics began prying Victor’s shirt, of so he could tend to the wound.

Tommy was still out there. So Victor knew that they weren’t completely out of the woods yet. But he was with Yuuri. And that was all he needed right now.

The rest, they would deal with… 

In time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you understand that I have zero clues at what I'm doing... XD
> 
> I just keep telling myself that I know how to write... Even though I basically don't... XD
> 
> But you guys seem to like my silly stories so I will keep it up, for as long as you guys are willing to read! <3 
> 
> Thank you so much! <3<3 Kudos to all of you!! <3


	20. I would do anything for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... I kind of lost inspiration. And I'm still not 100% sure where I want to take this. So if you have any suggestions, I'll be happy to hear them. I don't want to abandon this story... It's my baby, in a way. The first fanfic is always special. And I would love to continue this! <3
> 
> So I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3

Tommy stayed around for a little longer only to make sure that Yuuri got help. He hated not being able to stay with his soulmate, but he couldn’t risk Yuuri’s life for himself. 

At least he had been able to kill that bitch. He just wished he could do it again, but slower. Get her into a soundproofed room and make her scream before she died. 

That would give him the satisfaction to last through a lifetime. She had been stupid enough to hurt Yuuri. HIS Yuuri. And that was punishable by death. 

Tommy was snapped out of his thoughts, as both an ambulance and a police arrived to the scene. It was time to go. Yuuri was getting the help he needed. Now, he only had to plan out his next move.

………………….

Tommy hated hospitals. He would never be able to get Yuuri out from there. The security was way too high. So he would have to wait for them to come home, which could take days. 

Luckily. Tommy was patient. But what would he do, once he and Yuuri were together?

Last time he had been stupid, he had allowed his hate for Victor get the better of him, and it had clouded his judgment on what was most important… Yuuri.

That would not happen again. 

Tommy could learn how to care for him. It shouldn’t be that difficult. Victor could do it.

Tommy felt the urge to growl, at the thought of the man who stood between him and his true love. 

“I’m sorry, sir. You can’t park here.” A parking guard suddenly said.

Tommy had been so caught in his own head that he didn’t even realize that he had been standing outside the hospital entrance, for almost thirty minutes. 

“Of course.” He smiled shallowly. It probably looked more like an animal baring its teeth than anything else.

The parking guard backed away with wide eyes, and Tommy drove off.

He needed a plan…

………………

“Please… Don’t!” The man wept, right before Tommy knocked him out. He needed his house, and someone to practice on. 

He cuffed the man’s wrist to a nearby radiator before having a look around.

The house was big and it had a basement. It didn’t seem soundproof, but that could be arranged. But the man would have to be gagged while he worked. There would be no use in getting the neighbors involved. 

The man seemed kind of lonely. And after Tommy had searched through his computer he realized why. He had a lot of saved child pornography on there. 

“Naughty, naughty man…” Tommy scolded the still unconscious predator.

At least he wouldn’t feel too bad if he were to fail his little science project.

He then opened a new tab, to check out Yuuri’s social media. Only to make sure that no one would be stupid enough to come for his love while Tommy was busy playing house. 

It seemed calm enough, most of them had heard about Yuuri and that bitch, Rein, or whatever. And they were no happier than Tommy himself was. But no one seemed to be a threat.

Good. That meant Tommy could take his time. 

He searched the house some more and found ropes and duct tape, and a lot of pictures of young children.

Tommy groaned to himself. Sure he was a psychopath, but at least he wasn’t a total creep. 

He suddenly heard the man stirring from where he was lying, sprawled out on the floor in an awkward angle.

Tommy wondered if the satisfaction of killing him would be worth ruining his plans.

“Wha- What’s… What’s happening?” The man questioned frightfully.

Tommy grinned to him. “You like children, huh?” He asked.

“Please! I haven’t hurt anyone I would never!”

“Wouldn’t you?” Tommy questioned and walked over to him with the found equipment. He showed him a picture of a boy who couldn’t be a day over seven. “Who is he?”

The man’s face turned red. “That’s Dima.” He confessed. “He lives a few blocks away. But I’ve never touched him, I swear!”

“But you want to…” Tommy answered for him.

The man jerked on his cuffed wrist. And Tommy punched him in the face.

“The more you struggle, the worse this will be for you.” He told him. “If you just cooperate, you’ll live longer.” 

Tears streamed down the man’s face. “Why are you doing this?”

Tommy got to work and tied the man’s feet together. “Me like yourself, are also in love with something unreachable. Someone I can’t have.” 

“What does that have to do with me?” 

Tommy grinned. “Because I have to be better for him. And if I can keep a scum like you alive, I should be able to do the same for him.”

“Who is he?”

Tommy shoved a rag into his mouth and secured it with duct tape. He had enough of this man’s questions. He didn’t deserve to have the knowledge of someone as beautiful and amazing as Yuuri.

So he unlocked the handcuffs and pressed the man’s face into the floor, while tying his hands together.

The man screamed into his gag and Tommy sighed in annoyance. “You’re really going to be a pain in the ass, aren’t you?” 

The man didn’t stop screaming.

Tommy grabbed the man’s hair and shoved his head down on the wooden floor. Knocking him out again.

He sighed, as he made sure that he hadn’t accidently killed him. He hadn’t.

“This is going to be hell…” He said to himself.

But Yuuri was worth it.

Yuuri would always be worth it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please let me know! <3<3


	21. Don't leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's recovey will take time. Luckily, he has people to help him with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure.... But I think this will mark the end for Stranger danger 2. So read and tell me what you think. <3

Six months later…

“We do recommend that you use the cane to lean on. The bones are mostly healed, but the muscles still need some time.” The nurse explained to Yuuri. “And you still need to go to physical therapy twice a week. If you ever wish to skate again.”

Yuuri took in as much information as he could. But he was mostly happy that he would be able to walk again. He had received tibial fractures on both of his legs, and he had to get surgery to get them back in place. A few muscles had been injured, but the doctors were certain that he would be able to recover almost fully. 

That gave him hope. 

“When will he be able to walk without aid?” Victor asked worriedly. He didn’t mind taking care of Yuuri, but he wanted his husband to be healthy. And he wanted every last sign of those monsters gone.

Every time Yuuri limped, or when he was trying to reach something from his wheelchair, Victor felt something clench painfully in his chest. Yuuri didn’t deserve this.

He didn’t deserve to be in pain, or have to adjust his life to this extent, only because those bastards wasn’t able to leave him alone to be happy.

Tommy was still out there. But he hadn’t made a single appearance, in over six months. And maybe it was naïve but Victor would do anything, if he could somehow make sure that that red-haired nightmare would be deleted from the face of the earth. Or that he would be found in a ditch somewhere. 

Sure, he was grateful that he was able to find Yuuri before he was killed. But enough was enough. His purpose was served and he didn’t want to risk him getting his claws back into his husband. 

“He will be able to walk without aid in a few months.” The nurse said with a light smile. “Hopefully sooner.” She turned to Yuuri. “You’re a very healthy athlete. And hopefully that will speed up the recovery process.” 

“I hope so.” Yuuri smiled and grabbed the cane, allowing himself to shift his body weight onto the object.

Victor was there within a second anyway, hands hovering around him, just in case.

“I’m fine.” Yuuri said gently. He was grateful for all of Victor’s help, but he did miss his independence. And having to call for Victor for such an easy task as reach for a plate was slowly draining him out of his pride and dignity. Not that Victor seemed to mind, or ever made any big deal out of it.

He had been truly amazing.

“I will still give you a prescription for pain relievers.” The nurse explained as she tapped away on her computer. “And you should try and use your leg as much as possible, without overexerting yourself.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding.

“It will probably be a painful process, but hopefully you’ll be back to your old self in no time.” 

……………………….

They had returned to Japan, and were currently staying at Yu-topia. Yuuri wanted to be close to his family. And Victor thought it would be safer with all of the Katsukis acting as Yuuri’s bodyguards.

Hopefully Victor and Yuuri would be able to find a house to live in soon, as to not overstay their welcome.

Not that anyone seemed to mind. Hiroko had made it her new hobby to come up with dinners good for healing the skeleton, and Toshiya was reading up on physical exercises that he could do with his son. 

Mari was gearing up on security, especially when Tommy could be around the corner. She did not want him to get his hands on her brother again.

Yuri was back in Russia, training for the next Grand Prix final with Yakov’s assistance. Victor had initially promised to help him with choreographing his program, but after the incident, it had been placed on hold. Instead he could only act as advisor through video calls, on Skype and Facetime. Yuri understood, even though he liked to give Victor a hard time about it.

But next year, Victor would hopefully be a better choreographer. And if Yuuri wasn’t skating, he might make a good coach for Yuri. Since that angry boy somehow seemed to listen to Yuuri, in a way he didn’t to anyone else.

But until then, Yuuri had a lot of recovery to do. But at least he could walk again.

“Are you okay?” Mari asked worriedly, as Yuuri was panting heavily in the hallway.

“This is my fourth lap around Yu-topia.” Yuuri declared proudly.

Mari looked around. “Where’s Victor? Shouldn’t he be guarding you like a hawk?”

“He’s taking Makkachin for a walk.” Yuuri explained. “He didn’t want me to come with. Worried that I might strain something.”

Mari snorted. “So you decided on having a workout alone?”

“It’s not a workout.” Yuuri protested. “It’s just walking.”

“You’re out of breath. Go sit down.” Mari scolded and led her brother back into the living room and onto the couch.

“But the doctor said that I should walk as much as possible…”

“… But not overexert yourself.” Mari corrected. “Now rest, or I’ll tell Victor.” 

Victor would only worry, so Yuuri had to admit defeat. “Fine.” 

Mari ruffled her brother’s hair fondly. “How are you feeling?”

Yuuri bent his knee a little, testing it out. “I’m good. I think… I’m happy to be able to walk again…” 

Mari frowned a little. She was happy that Yuuri was getting better physically, but it wasn’t what she was worried about. “Besides the legs…” She elaborated. And Yuuri’s face grew dark.

“I haven’t heard anything from him. Hopefully he’s dead.” Yuuri admitted. “I never thought I would wish death upon anyone ever again… But he almost killed Victor. That infection he received…” He trailed off in recollection.

“Thank god it didn’t get worse.” Mari agreed.

Yuuri nodded. “I just… I don’t understand… I mean… Why would he hurt him?”

“He’s crazy, Yuuri.” Mari said. Understanding perfectly well who Yuuri was referring to. 

“I know. But why save him, and then keep him for torturing. Didn’t he know that I would hate him even more for it?” Yuuri questioned. “If he wants to win my affection, why would he hurt the one person who holds my heart in his hands?” 

“To take it for himself?” Mari suggested. 

Yuuri frowned. “He might as well rip it to pieces and keep whatever is left. I will never love him.”

“Like I said.” Mari sighed. “He’s crazy…”

…………………………

“How are your legs, love?” Victor asked, as they were getting ready for bed.

Yuuri shrugged. “Better than yesterday. But hopefully not as good as tomorrow.”

“Do you need me to kiss the pain away?” Victor asked lowly, pulling Yuuri towards himself.

Yuuri followed easily. “I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt…” 

Victor’s smile intensified as he began to make good on his promise, starting at his husband’s feet and working his way up. “Let me know if there’s any pain.” He used his hands to gently massage the muscles.

Yuuri nodded and allowed his fingers to curl in Victor’s hair. He gently tugged him up so their lips could meet. “My legs are fine.” He breathed.

“No they’re not.” Victor claimed. He could sense what Yuuri wanted, but he knew that they couldn’t do it. “You need time to heal.”

“I’m ready.” Yuuri assured. “I just really want you, right now.” 

Victor almost relented as Yuuri nuzzled against his neck, and his boxers grew tighter. “No.” He said and pulled away. “I can give you a blowjob, but there is no way we can have sex without putting pressure on your legs.” 

Yuuri looked down at himself and cursed his injury. “What if I just spread my legs really far and you work in the middle?” 

Victor shook his head. “You won’t be able to hold that position for so long.” 

“What if you work really fast?” 

“Yuuri.” Victor scolded. 

Yuuri slammed his head into the pillows in defeat. “It’s been too long.” 

“I know…” Victor had to agree. It’s been almost seven months since their last time together. 

“I miss having you inside me…” Yuuri purred and gently dragged the tips of his fingers down Victor’s chest and towards his stomach.

Victor knew where this was going. Since as he was only a simple man, he wouldn’t be able to resist his husband forever. “Please, Yuuri.” He practically begged. “I can’t resist you.”

Yuuri leaned in closer, he felt a slight twinge of pain from his right calf, but decided to ignore it. He kissed along Victor’s neck and trailed up against his ear. “Then don’t…”

Victor felt his eyes widen as he realized just how badly he wanted to give in to temptation. So he quickly backed away. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He said determinately. “I want you to heal.”

“You won’t hurt me.” Yuuri promised. “I’ll just…”

“No.” Victor cut off. “The doctor said a year. So we will wait a year.”

Yuuri groaned in disapproval. “Fine.” 

“It’s for you own good.” Victor said apologetically.

Yuuri huffed in response. “It’s funny how everyone seems to think they know me better than I do…”

Victor had to keep himself from getting mad. “Please don’t compare me to him.” He pleaded. “I’m only doing this to protect you.”

“That’s just what he thinks.” 

Victor took a deep breath, keeping the tears at bay. “I’m not him.” He said sternly. 

Yuuri knew he had taken it too far. And he was mostly angry with himself and the people who had done this to him. But he still hated everything about it, especially the fact that he would allow his anger to go out on Victor. “I know… I’m sorry.”

Victor cleared his throat so it wouldn’t crack. “Okay.”

“I’m just… mad the world right now.” Yuuri explained.

“I understand.”

“You’re not anything like him. I don’t know why I said that.” Yuuri apologized, he suddenly felt like the worst person in the world.

“You’re hurt and tired… I know you didn’t mean it.” The Russian assured.

“Still… It was a horrible thing to say.” Yuuri quipped. “And I swear that I will never say anything like that again.”

“Yuuri, it’s fine.”

Yuuri felt tears escape from the corners of his eyes. “Please, don’t leave me.”

Victor’s eyes widened. “Of course not, solnechnyy.” He meant it. Victor would never be able to leave Yuuri, despite what Tommy had told him. He loved Yuuri far too much. “Why would you even think that?” He asked seriously.

Yuuri looked around the room avoiding Victor’s gaze. He could hear Tommy’s voice in his head. ‘Victor will leave you eventually, and I will be the one who stays…’ 

“Yuuri?” Victor prodded. “Why would you think that?” Yuuri’s lack of response made him nervous.

Yuuri knew Victor was upset. And he didn’t want to agitate him further by talking about his and his stalker’s parting conversation. “Nothing.” He sniffled instead. Trying to wipe away his tears.

Victor looked at him, unconvinced. 

“Just… Please don’t leave me.” He hated how desperate he sounded. But he would never make it without Victor. His idol and childhood hero was his only reason to get up in the morning. Without him, he wouldn’t be able to go on…”

“I won’t.” Victor declared seriously. Something shifted in his eyes. Making him almost look dangerous. 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a good ending? I want to do a Stranger danger 3. But I don't know if people will be willing to keep reading. This story has lost a lot of followers, and it I don't know... People doesn't seem to be that much into it anymore. Someone even told me that I should stop posting since every chapter was basically a dissapointment. And that just took out a lot of the fun that used to be in the story. 
> 
> I have a few ideas what I want to do with a Stranger danger 3. #VictorStalker #TommyReturns... But that depends on what you think. This is a somewhat happy ending in this angsty story. You can take it as they will live happily ever after and just leave it at that. But if you want a stranger danger 3, let me know! <3<3
> 
> All love to you! <3 And thank you so much for reading this story! <3<3


	22. Stranger danger 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New story

Stranger danger 3 is now out! <3 I hope you'll like it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter... 
> 
> Do you still want more? Let me know... :D


End file.
